Tormented Soul
by roanna
Summary: Mikan being as dense as ever, is unaware of what is happening. Ruka, being the protective lover punched Natsume. On the other hand, Natsume didn't do anything. What's happening? Final chapter UP!
1. Regret

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana**

**.  
**

**Chapter 1: Regret**

**.  
**

It is a cloudy morning, August 26, 2010. A man named Youichi Hijiri, twenty-two years old, woke up from his bed. On his side was a sleeping five year old girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, pointed nose and rosy cheeks. He caressed the little girl's face. As he fondles it, his eyes were teary and gloomy, as if something was bothering him.

"You know you look a lot like her. You remind me so much of your mother. It hurts… It hurts whenever I see you…" He said to the sleeping child.

Her mother, Mikan Yukihira, the woman that he loves more than his life, died after giving birth to her. As years gone by, Youichi fell into agony, making him restless and suffer from the pain of losing his one true love.

When the child wakes up, he gave her a smile.

The girl hugged him tight and spoke, "Good morning daddy! You know, I dreamed of mommy! We were on a garden full of flowers. We ran and ran feeling the wind blowing in our faces. It was cold and refreshing! She picked up a white rose for me. She was smiling, like what she looks like in her picture!" The girl then grabbed the frame on the side of the bed, letting her father see her mother's angelic face. He touched it, reminiscing the day he saw her smile to him.

During their talk, someone knocked on Youichi's door. He told the person to come in, and a maid asked, "Sir would you like to have a breakfast in bed?"

Youichi replied, "No, we will just have our breakfast in the dining hall."

The maid then nodded and closed the door.

"Hey daddy we should get ready or you will be late for work today!" said the cheerful child.

Youichi got up from the bed. He tickled the girl making her laugh so hard.

"Daddy stop it! I can't breathe! Hahahaha!"

He carried the child and they headed to the bathroom, still tickling her.

"You are really soooo cute Rin." He pinched her cheek gently. "Do you want to come with me in the office?" Youichi asked.

"Of course daddy! I wanna watch you do your work!" The girl smiled then kissed her father on the cheek.

"Do you really want to watch me work, or you're just coming because you have your own play room there?" He smirked.

The girl pouted then turned around. Youichi smiled and hugged the girl tight. He gets their toothbrushes from the mug where it were placed and hand one to the little girl.

"Before going down, brush your teeth first! Your mouth smells like a rotten egg!"

"DADDY!" the girl shouted while blushing, and they both laughed.

.

* * *

.

After preparing, they went down and ate their breakfast. They left their mansion and rode a black limousine upon going to the Hijiri Company, owner of Rakuen Hotel, a famous hotel where celebrities and rich people go because of its great attraction, and Rakuen Condominium, Subdivision and Resort, a dreamland and as its name implies, a paradise.

They entered the glass door, and every employee they pass would respectfully bow to them. They went directly to the elevator and headed to the 26th floor. When they reached the office, Rin went to a room which is a most probably her 'play' room and Youichi on the other hand, went on his desk. He turned on the flat screen TV, changing the channel until he saw a couple dressed as royalty being interviewed. His eyes widened in surprise, seeing that the King and Queen's name was Izumi and Yuka Yukihira.

The reporter asked the King, "How come you use your Japanese names when you are British?"

The King answered, "Because our daughter told us that our Japanese name was cute. She discovered our Japanese name when she was studying at Japan and told them to us."

"How are you feeling now that your daughter's death anniversary is near?" the other reporter inquired.

The King sighed and responded, "We still feel sad about it. Every time I see her portrait in the castle, I always remember the time when she was still with us. We will never forget her. She is the reason why we knew what real happiness means. How we wish that she was still here…"

Youichi turned off the TV. He heard enough. He felt guilty for not telling Mikan's family that she has a daughter. Now that he thinks about it, will he give Rin to her grandparents? His feelings of being hurt every time he sees Rin pushes him to let her be with her relatives. It bothers him a lot but he felt that he should finish his work first.

When they went back home, he suddenly remembered what he saw on the TV. He went to his room, carefully contemplating.

**Youichi's P.O.V. **

It has been five years, yet my love for her never faded. I swore, from the day that she died, that I will love and protect Rin at any cost, but I couldn't. I couldn't bear this anymore. I always end up blaming that poor child, thinking that she was the reason why Mikan is gone. What should I do? I have to do something to end this agony. Should I keep Rin? Or should I send her away? Oh my God, Mikan… I don't know what to do…

**End of P.O.V.**

He burst into tears and fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

_The next day.._ (Morning, August 27, 2010)

**Youichi's P.O.V.**

After thinking a lot last night, I've decided to give Rin to her grandparents.

I sent a message to her grandparents.

_"Good day. This is Youichi Hijiri, I am a friend of Mikan Yukihira. I wanted to inform you sir that you have a granddaughter. Her name is Rin. Your granddaughter is with me. I just wanted to ask you if you want to take care of her. I will bring her over to you, together with my secretary if you reply to my message. Thank you."_

After a week of waiting, they replied to my message.

"_It would be our pleasure Mr. Hijiri. I insist that you would personally bring her to here in London. We would like to ask you about our daughter when she was there. Please, we beg of you Mr. Hijiri. We will send someone at the airport to accommodate you upon your arrival."_

How can I refuse her grandparents? Before I close the window, I sent them a message.

_"Yes sir. We will be leaving by the day after tomorrow morning at exactly 6 o'clock. We hope that you receive this as soon as possible. Thank you and good day."_

.

* * *

.

(September 4, 2010)

On the next morning, I asked Rin while we were eating our breakfast. "Rin, did you know that you have grandparents? Do you want to meet them?"

Rin got excited and exclaimed, "REALLY DADDY? Can I see them can I? Pretty pleeeeease!"

"Yes baby, you can. Pack your things now and we will be going there tomorrow." I answered her.

* * *

**Please do review. This is my first fanfiction :) Sorry if it is kinda boring. It's just the start ~_~ Hope you like it.**

**:D -edited. i saw some errors so that's it! thanks again and review  
**


	2. Reminisce

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the story. They are from Higuchi Tachibana's Manga Gakuen Alice. Enjoy :)**

**.  
**

**Chapter 2: Reminisce**

**.  
**

**Youichi's P.O.V.**

Is this the right thing to do? Is this really what I wanted to happen? So many questions flooded in my mind. Will I regret doing this?

After arriving at the airport, a man which appears to be the King's right hand came to get us. He showed us to the limousine provided by the king himself. Rin and I are now here at the front of the gates of the castle.

**_Flashback_**

_When we arrived at the airport, someone approached us._

"_Hello sir. Are you by chance Mr. Youichi Hijiri and this child, Ms. Rin Hijiri?"_

_I didn't speak. Who may this person be?  
_

"_I'm sorry sir. That was rude of me. My name is Tonouchi Akira. The King told me to accommodate Mr. Hijiri and he's daughter here at the airport."_

"_Yes that is me. Thank you for coming here to get us." I offered my hand for him to shake. He was taken aback by my action, nevertheless, he took it._

_The man named Tonouchi snapped his fingers then two men came to him. "Get Mr. Hijiri's and his daughter's luggage into the limo." The men nodded and carried our things._

"_Follow me Mr. Hijiri." I do as he says. I held Rin's hand tight and walked into the car._

**_End of flashback_**

"We're here now Mr. Hijiri." Tonouchi said. The men who carried our luggage got down from the car and opened the car's door for us.

I got down with Rin on my side and I held her little hands. Upon entering the castle door, we were presented before the King and Queen.

It was a long walk. It took us ten minutes to reach our destination.

"This is the room Mr. Hijiri." Tonouchi said as he knocked on the door. "Your majesty, here is Mr. Youichi and Rin Hijiri." He opened it and signaled us to enter. I saw two people inside the room. They look like they are on their mid thirties **(They look younger than their age folks)** . The man wore a suit, while the woman wore a formal dress that ends on the floor.

The King and Queen stood up from their seats and approached us, hugging their granddaughter and me, and then they told us to sit on the couch.

**End of P.O.V.**

The King and Queen were happy. They almost cried seeing the child of their daughter, looking just like her. The king now started a conversation.

"Thank you for letting us know that we have a granddaughter. After the news about Mikan, we felt sad and regretted that we let her do what ever she wanted. Our only purpose is to let her have a happy life and never hesitate to do everything that she wants. We never knew she will leave us that early. We were careless. We didn't think that sending her in a trip would cause her life to shorten." The King said, sad and regretful.

"Don't worry sir, you have done a great job. She really did have a happy life. she wanted to thank you for letting her study everywhere she decides on to. Because of that, she has found what she was looking for." Youichi said smiling, letting the couple cheer up.

The Queen looked at Rin. She held the little girl's cheek, staring at her intently. "She is so beautiful. She looks a lot like her mother, her brown eyes and hair, her smile and her cheerfulness. I guess that she got the shape of her eyes from you?" the Queen stated.

Youichi's face became depressed. _If you only knew, _he thought. Memories then flashed back in his mind. Thinking about it is too hard for him.

The door of the room burst open, letting them see a woman that looked a lot like Mikan, except for the color of her hair and eyes, which was black and violet. She has a long hair, a pale skin, red lips and cheeks, and emotionless eyes. She was about Youichi's age or older. You can say that she is not like Mikan who is gleeful and frivolous. She is the complete opposite of her. Youichi's eyes widened because of the woman's presence.

"I heard that my twin sister had a daughter. Where is she?" The woman said.

Youichi cannot speak. He is shocked on what he is seeing.

The woman looked at Rin. She was surprised and she walks toward her fast. She got down on her knees and hugged Rin tight.

"Hotaru…" The Queen muttered.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I miss my sister so much… This child definitely looks like her." Hotaru exclaimed happily.

Rin looked at Hotaru. "You look like my mom, are you her sister? Can I call you auntie?"

Hotaru felt happy, she smiled. "Sure baby. Do you want me to take you to a very beautiful place here in the castle?"

The little girl was happy and excited. She looked at her father and said, "Daddy daddy can I go with her? I want to see that beautiful place auntie is telling me. PLEEEEASE?" She gave her daddy a puppy eyes which she knows that he cannot resist.

Youichi sighed in defeat and nodded.

Rin jumped happily and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy! I love you soooo much!" She kissed her father on the cheek before letting go.

"Before we go, I would talk to your daddy first okay?" Hotaru smiled at the girl.

Rin pouted then nod. They all laughed at her expression, making Rin pout more.

"Well then, we will play with our granddaughter now." The King and Queen winked at Hotaru.

"Do you want some cookies Rin? Come with me. I'll give you one." The queen smiled at Rin.

"Cookies? I want some!" Rin then hugged her grandmother and they went out of the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Youichi asked.

"Why did it take so long for you to tell us that my twin sister has a daughter? Why now? Is it because you are surrendering her to us? What do you think will she think if you leave her here? She will just cry and think that her father doesn't love him anymore that's why he's abandoning her."

"It's not like that. You don't know how hard it is for me. Mikan died giving birth to Rin. She should have lived longer!" Youichi shouted.

"So now you are saying you are backing out on Rin now? I know Mikan. Before she does things, she will make sure that someone will be there to back her up. She told you to protect and take care of Rin right?"

Hotaru's words were like knives stabbing Youichi's heart. It is painful, yet it is true.

.

* * *

**How was it? Please review :( It will be my pleasure to see it even if it is good or not :D**

**On the next chapter, the life of Mikan Sakura will be told. I hope you continue to read this fanfic :) I will update as soon as i finished writing the third chapter. It will be out on 1-2 weeks.  
**


	3. The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gakuen Alice.**

**I updated earlier than expected. Here you go. Enjoy the third chapter :)**

**MUST READ! For those who are CONFUSED:**

**Question #1: How can this chapter relate to the other chapter?**

**Answer: this is what happened 5 YEARS AGO. Everyone's age here is 17 years. Youichi will appear soon enough and you have to wait for it. I repeat, the first 2 chapters are the PRESENT, and starting from this chapter, it will be the PAST.  
**

**Question #2: How old was Mikan when she gave birth to Rin?**

**Answer: There is a chapter for that, just be patient and you'll understand everything soon :)**

**Always read my notes before starting the story cause you might end up being confused and READ every details that I'm giving.**

**For those who are still confused even if I answer your questions, just wait for the next chapter ~_~**

**.  
**

**Chapter 3: The Start**

**.  
**

April has come, and a new semester is starting. All the students in Gakuen Alice are too lazy to get up from their beds. Boring classes, lame teachers, arrogant boys, and annoying girls.

This day is "heaven" for the fan girls and boys, while for the hot and popular students, it is "hell" or what they call, "Dooms Day'".

In the cafeteria, fan girls and boys are squealing over and then fainting when their "Gods" pay attention to them. Even if they have looks of disgust or irritation in their faces, the fans still go "die hard" over their Idols.

"Damn those crazy girls." muttered a 17 year old boy with raven hair which was messy and beautiful hypnotizing crimson eyes. He is known to be a playboy, a heartbreaker, but he only choose the girl he will date.

"You said it. We always end up running around on lunch breaks and hiding in every corner of this school." The boy with blue tantalizing eyes and blonde hair said.

"Who do you think could stop them huh Ruka?" said by a grinning boy with dull blonde hair walking towards them. "Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama! I love you! Please go out with me! Be my BOYFRIEND! I will do anything for you... MARRRYYY MEEE!" said the young boy with a high note and a girl's poise.

"I think I will puke any minute now Koko!" Another boy came and faked a laugh.

"Guys we should get going now, the class will start soon." A four-eyed boy interrupted.

"Maybe that's the best way we could avoid those silly fan girls." Ruka replied.

They all left the cafeteria leaving the girls crying and shouting "WE LOVE YOU NATSUME-SAMA! RUKA-SAMA!"

_Meanwhile…_

A girl with silky brown hair knocked on the principal's office. She is wearing a thick eyeglass, the usual academy uniform and long socks. Her hair was tied and braided into two low pony tails.

After a few seconds, a man spoke "Come in."

The girl entered the room, carrying a folder and a school bag. She handed the folder to the principal.

"Hmm. I didn't know that someday my niece will be enrolling here in my school." The principal said as he scans his niece's enrollment form.

"Well, Uncle Kazu, you know why I came here. This country has a good economy and advanced in technology. I wanted to see how the people here live and how they preserve their culture. After living here for two years, I have observed them well, rich or poor people, especially those students who enrolled in a public school."

"So now you want to get an eyeful of the students studying in a private school Mikan?" Kazu asked.

"You got that right uncle." Mikan winked at him. "I'm studying how they behave compared to those who studies at a public school."

"Is that so? I guess you picked the right place." Kazu smiled. "I think you should go now Mikan or you'll be late to your next class."

"Ahmmm, Uncle, can I conceal my last name? I want everyone to know me as Mikan Sakura."

"Sure Ms. Sakura." Kazu smirked making Mikan chuckle.

"Thank you Mr. Yukihira." Mikan left and closed the door.

.

* * *

.

_**In the classroom…**_

The students took their seats after seeing their homeroom teacher come in. He has long blonde hair. He's name is Narumi L. Anjo.

"Good morning my dear students! We have a transfer student. Ms. Sakura, please come in!" He said enthusiastically.

Everyone's eyes are on the door, except for Natsume and Ruka, waiting for the transfer student to enter the room. When Mikan came in, they all laughed and threw crumpled papers on her.

Narumi coughed and glared at the students then they stopped.

"Introduce yourself now Ms. Sakura." Narumi beamed a smile to the girl.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mikan Sakura. You can call me Mikan, nice to meet you all. I hope we could be friends." Mikan bowed but no one responded to her.

"Mikan, you can take your seat now in the vacant chair at the back row." Narumi pointed the chair to her. Mikan nodded in response.

A girl stood up, "How come she will sit beside our Natsume-sama!"

"Yeah, how can you let her flirt with our Natsume-sama!" another girl yelled.

'_What the hell? How am I flirting with their Natsume-sama if I was just going to sit beside him? Are they insane?' _Mikan thought.

"Class, that's the only vacant seat in the room. Now, if anyone else has any violent reactions please go outside the class room right now and stay at the corridor." Narumi said.

With that, the girls sat and groaned while glaring at Mikan who is taking her seat beside the so-called Natsume-sama.

Mikan smiled at Natsume, but he just stared at her.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I think she's hiding something. Is she disguising to be a nerd so no one will notice her? If you look at her closely, she's beautiful… Her lips are so red, and so are her cheeks. Her skin is so creamy and smooth, and her hair looks soft.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

* * *

.

_**Three days after Mikan's arrival, at lunch time…**_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

As I am walking to the vending machine, I can sense that someone is following me. I purchased a Strawberry Milk, my favorite drink, and fled as fast I could.

Someone caught my arm, I stood there frozen. I turned my head and my eyes met a pair of crimsons'.

"Hey." The boy that I want to talk the least spoke. I learned that he's last name was Hyuuga.

"What do you want Hyuuga?"

"I want you to-" before he could finish, a group of girls approached us.

"Hey hot stuff, what are you doing with that nerd?" the girl with pink hair and slender body spoke. She looks flirty with her heavy make up and slutty clothes. Her skirt is too short and she changed the school blouse with fitted one. YUCK.

Natsume twitched. He looks disgusted by the presence of the girls. "Don't call her a nerd. She's my girlfriend." My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes went wide. I was shocked.

"What are you talki-" He gripped my arm tighter and signaled me to play along with him.

"Oh really Natsume? Can you prove it to us?" they all raised their eyebrow.

"If that's what you want." Natsume said, then he grabbed me on my neck and pulled me into a kiss. A _kiss._ I dropped my drink. WHAT THE? We just met and now he's KISSING me?

I pushed him with all I can then I looked at the girls. They look stunned.

"Let's go now _sweetheart_." Natsume pulled me and we walked away.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

* * *

**How was it? Feel free to review my story ^_^**

**Thanks to the following:**

Melyss

TheHeideePayas

diane-chan desu

Gokudera

A101

cj-the-greatest

Claerine

Winter's Melody

rosycheck

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

misty crimson

Alexis981

**I'll update again next week or the week after the next. Please wait for it! hehehe**

**This should answer all your questions. The story is just starting :)  
**


	4. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Fourth chapter! I haven't decided yet on how many chapter this is. I'll just go with the flow of my plot. ENJOY!**

**MUST READ! For those who are CONFUSED:**

**Question #1: How can this chapter relate to the other chapter?**

**Answer: this is what happened 5 YEARS AGO. Everyone's age here is 17 years. Youichi will appear soon enough and you have to wait for it. I repeat, the first 2 chapters are the PRESENT, and starting from this chapter, it will be the PAST.  
**

**Question #2: How old was Mikan when she gave birth to Rin?**

**Answer: There is a chapter for that, just be patient and you'll understand everything soon :)**

**Always read my notes before starting the story cause you might end up being confused and READ every details that I'm giving.**

**For those who are still confused even if I answer your questions, just wait for the next chapter ~_~**

**.  
**

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

**.  
**

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

I was about to get some drinks in the vending machine when I saw Natsume talking to our new classmate then a group of girls moved towards them.

Suddenly, Natsume kissed Sakura. I have never seen my best friend kissed someone in front of everyone before.

I shook my head and smirked. _'She's the first girl that caught the attention of Natsume'_, I thought.

I laughed so hard when I saw the girls' faces. It was too funny.

When my best friend and Sakura walked away, I followed them.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Mikan shouted at Natsume.

Natsume looked at Mikan. "Isn't it obvious? That is to drive away those lunatics who have been hunting me for years."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I DON'T CARE! Even if they hunt you in your dreams I will never care!" She tried to free her arm from Natsume's grip, and she succeeded.

"You know little brat, you should be thankful that I let you taste my lips. I rarely kiss a fan girl." Natsume arrogantly told her.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Is he for real? Who the heck does he think he is? HE EVEN CALLED ME HIS FAN GIRL! For goodness sake! Even if he's the only man in the world, I WILL NEVER BE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HIM!

**End of P.O.V.**

"Who do you think you are?" Mikan said furiously.

"I'm the great Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume evilly smiled to Mikan.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you and I've seen way better looking guys than you... So please... Spare me your arrogance... I'm done talking to you." Mikan turned around and walked away.

Natsume shook his head. _'She definitely is the one'_

As he was daydreaming, someone tapped his shoulder, almost making him jump. He then looked around to see who interrupted him from his dirty thoughts.

"Hey." Ruka grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a confused Natsume.

"Getting some drinks. What about you? What are you doing here? I thought you don't like canned drinks?"

Natsume looked away. Ruka was amused by his best friend's action.

"Natsume?"

"I just want to try some so I came here." Natsume said still looking away.

'_Liar'_ was what Ruka want to tell him. Of course, he doesn't want to pick a fight with his best friend, so he just continued interrogating Natsume.

"Then what are you doing with our new classmate, Mikan Sakura?"

Natsume sweat hard. _'CRAP!'_

"Ruka…" Natsume called him. "What have you seen?"

"Just you kissing Sakura. And I also heard you calling her sweetheart. Are you two dating?" Ruka asked.

"No. Why would I date some nerd? I don't even like her. I just did that so my stalkers would leave me alone." Natsume said without any expressions on his face.

"So you wouldn't mind if I court her right? You said you don't like her."

"It's your call Ruka. You don't even know her yet, she just transferred here."

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Is he serious on that girl? Damn. How can I stop him from courting her? She is the first girl who I became interested with. Should I give way to them? Or should I compete with my best friend? ARGH! I haven't felt this frustrated before!

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

**_In the classroom…_**

When Mikan went to the classroom, two girls and a boy waited for her in the door.

"Hello… Ahhh… Ahmmm.. My name is Anna Umenomiya. I hope we could be friends!" said the pink haired girl with her eyes shut.

"I am Nonoko Ogasawara… You can call me Nonoko… I hope we could be friends too…" The shy girl with blue hair and eyes said while looking on the floor.

"I'm Yuu Tobita, the class president. Everybody calls me Iinchou. Nice to meet you, Ms. Sakura…" The boy with eyeglasses and light blonde hair said as he held out his hand.

Mikan took it and said, "You can call me Mikan. It's a pleasure to meet you… Please take care of me!"

_'I think not all of the students here are conceited... Thank God there are normal people here.'_ Mikan thought.

.

* * *

.

News sure spread fast in Gakuen Alice. Even the tiniest bit of information will be known by every student.

As girls pass by on Mikan's classroom, they will look at the brown haired girl and murmur some things.

Mikan was bewildered. Is it just her? Or is every girl glaring at her?

A girl with green curly hair shouted at Mikan. "HOW DARE YOU KISS OUR NATSUME-SAMA!"

The word _KISS _rang on her head and made her stay still for a moment.

She looked at the girl and said "For your information _Permy, _I was not the one who kissed your Natsume-sama! It was him who kissed me!"

All the girls who heard Mikan got shocked. Some fainted, and others are enraged.

"What did you just say? The hot and and famous Natsume Hyuuga kissed you?" a girl asked.

"Yes, do you even clean your ears? You heard it right!" Mikan clarified.

"You? Being kissed by Natsume-sama? I can't believe it! You are so ambituous nerd! Stop daydreaming!" The other girl said.

Mikan lost her temper and said "Why you little! Why don't you ask YOUR Natsume-sama before you get to the conclusion of me kissing him!"

"Hey guys stop it…" Yuu tried to stop the quarrel.

"Girls, Natsume-sama is coming!" Permy shouted.

.

* * *

.

When Natsume was near the classroom, all the girls went to him.

"Natsume-sama, the new student told us that you kissed her! Isn't that too much? Telling that you were the one who initiated the kiss! Punish her Natsume-sama!"

"She is fantasizing Natsume-sama! She should be disciplined! She has just transferred here and she sexually harassed our Natsume-sama!"

Natsume is now annoyed. He just arrived and all he hears is the whining of the fan girls.

"I kissed her."

"..."

"What did you say again Natsume-sama?" Permy replied.

"I said I kissed her. Did you not hear me?" Natsume angrily said.

Everyone's jaw dropped on the floor. The classroom became silent.

Natsume and Ruka sat on their chair then chatted while the others were still shocked about the revelation of the hottest guy of the academy.

.

* * *

**Please review! GOSH I updated 2 chapters this week! HAHAHAHA**

**Thanks for the following who reviewed on the third chapter:**

Melyss

Gokudera

Claerine

Suikahime

koni

Msdgirl

cj-the-greatest

Hecticated77

**Please wait and read my next chapter!**


	5. Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**.  
**

**Chapter 5: Smile**

**.  
**

A week has passed and Mikan is still avoiding Natsume. Whenever Mikan sees Natsume approaching, she evades him and hides somewhere. Natsume really wants to talk to Mikan, yet Mikan still avoids him.

As soon as the bell rang, Mikan stood up, walking fast holding her things. Natsume didn't want her to get away this time so he followed her. Ruka and the others had their eyes on Natsume. He seems to be acting weird. He is not his usual self.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I sense that someone is following me so I walked as fast as I can, and I always look behind me, but whenever I look back, no one is there. I got paranoid this past few days because of that Hyuuga. After that kiss, I always feel like someone is following me.

As I turn at the stairs, someone jumped in front of me and got mecornered! OH MY GOSH! IS MY THOUGHT RIGHT THAT I HAVE A STALKER?

I closed my eyes and I tried to scream but my STALKER covered my mouth. This person smells familiar, I wonder who is this?

"Little girl, why are you avoiding me?" the boy said. I knew it. It's HYUUGA!

I slapped his hands away from me. I tried to get away but his arms are locked on the wall! ARGH! I tried to fool him so that he averts his gaze away but he didn't even fell for it! CRAP!

"What the heck are you doing Hyuuga?" I asked him.

"I want to talk to you but it seems you are avoiding me the whole week." He replied.

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him as he sighed.

"I was just wondering if… I can cou-" I gulped, I knew what he wants to tell me. He wants to court me so I cut him off.

"Hey Ruka!" I peek at Hyuuga's back, he turned his head at the direction where I was looking and he put his hands on his side. FINALLY! An opening! I didn't wait for the chance to slip away so I ran as fast as I could.

"HEY! YOU BRAT!" he yelled. I looked back at him and I stuck my tongue out.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

A month has passed, still Natsume didn't have the chance to talk to Mikan. Ruka was amused, so he tried to know Mikan more. What is with this girl that she even makes the hottest guy of Gakuen Alice run around and making him look dumb?

**Ruka's P.O.V**

As I saw Sakura walking towards the principal's office, I called her. "Sakura-san…"

She turned to look at me, smiling and waving her hand.

"What business do you have with the principal?" I asked curiously.

"Errmmm I ahm have some errands to do t-there." My eyebrow rose. My eyes narrowed. Something is suspicious about her.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes." I wonder why she is stuttering.

"Are you free after that?"

"Maybe?" she answered. "Why are you asking? Are you planning on setting me up with Hyuuga?"

I didn't even thought of that, funny Sakura. She's being paranoid. "Nope. I want to have a dinner with you, if that's fine with you?"

She looked shocked. "Okay?" She answered questioningly.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll wait for you at the front gate." I smiled at her.

She nodded. "I have to go now Nogi-kun, the principal is waiting for me…"

She knocked at the principal's door. She looked at me and smiled before she entered. Why is her smile so angelic? WHOA! Wait a minute, am I falling for her? BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! URGGGHHH GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

Ruka looked at his watch. It's already 7 o'clock in the evening but Mikan still has not arrived yet. After a few minutes, he saw her running towards him.

"I'm sorry I let you wait for so long!" Mikan said while panting.

"That's alright, shall we go now?" Ruka asked and she nodded. He led her to the car and opened the door for her. They headed to a high-class restaurant. When they arrived, they entered the restaurant and sat on the chair. The waiter gave them a menu and ordered their food.

"How was your day?" Ruka asked.

"It's fine Nogi-kun. I was wondering why you wanted to have dinner with me…" Mikan said shyly.

Ruka smiled. "Please call me Ruka, Sakura-san. I wanted to know you more so I invited you out..."

Mikan blushed. He is the first person to ask something about Mikan.

"Come on, don't be shy. By the way, do you have any contact lenses? I want to see you wearing those. I can't see your eyes with your glasses you know…"

"I have, but I'm more comfortable in my glasses. Don't worry. I'll wear it once in school Ruka-kun." Mikan smiled at Ruka.

"Here's your order ma'am, sir. Is there anything else you want?" The waiter asked.

"No. Thank you very much." Ruka replied.

The waiter bowed and left.

"Itadakimasu." Both of them said.

"Mmm. This is delicious!" Mikan said.

Ruka held Mikan's cheek and came closer. "Wha-" She blushed and closed her eyes. She waited for the kiss, but Ruka returned on his seat.

"You have a piece of rice on your cheek." Ruka smiled at Mikan.

Mikan looked down. _'Stupid, stupid Mikan!'_ She thought.

They continued talking then laughing. Mikan feels confident on Ruka and he felt the same way too. Oblivious to them, someone was watching their every move. A boy with red eyes was furious, cursing his best friend. The boy signaled the driver to go. He might end up killing someone tonight, so he decided to go home and play a video game.

.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks for the following who reviewed on chapter 4:**

Claerine

Noeyyy

misty crimson

cj-the-greatest

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Suikahime

the old man


	6. Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**.  
**

**Chapter 6: Threat**

**.  
**

Summer has started, and the first semester is about to end. A week before the exam starts, the principal called a meeting for the upcoming summer activities.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Sakura-san, good morning…" Ruka greeted Mikan with a smile.

"Good morning Ruka-kun, I already told you to call me by name!"

"My bad Mikan-chan." Ruka stuck his tongue out.

"Thank God there was a meeting. I'm so sleepy…" Mikan said then yawned.

What's with those two? It's so early in the morning and all they do is flirt. DAMN IT! I tapped Ruka's shoulder and signaled him to go outside. I really need to know if the two of them are dating. They get on my nerves! ARGH! After the day they had their dinner, Ruka always cling on that nerd. Is he competing with me?

.

* * *

.

"Oy, Ruka." I took a deep breath. "Are you two dating?"

Ruka seems to be nervous. My eyes narrowed at that.

"We're not! I just, ahmmm I-I want to know her…" Ruka answered.

"Oh reaaally?" I asked him with my eye brow raised.

"Y-yes…" He's stuttering. I knew it. He likes her _too_!

"Ruka, do you like her?" I asked him looking at his eyes.

He looked away, my teeth gritted. Curse you! I cleared my throat and asked him again.

"Do YOU like HER?" I said emphasizing the words.

"Why are you asking? I… I… I won't lose!" What is he saying? _OH_… So that's what he's talking about.

"Do you think I will let you win?" I smiled at him. He looked at me like he was shocked.

He too smiled. He offered his right hand to me. "I won't hate you for this, I accept the challenge. We're still best friends right?"

"Yes." I grinned and shook his hand.

"Come on, let's go back to class. I bet the meeting is over now." He asked me and we walked inside the building.

I saw nerdy taking her seat. She looked preoccupied. When I saw the gay entered the classroom, I hurriedly sat on my chair next to her.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_**In the classroom…**_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Hyuuga and Ruka-kun are talking about. Oh well, what do I care? I sighed and I sat on my chair. It's so hot! I wanna go to the beach! I miss the sand, the ocean waves, and bathing in the sun…

Hyuuga sat next to me. Haven't I told you? We're seatmates. Thanks to Narumi-sensei. GRR. I hate this guy, he's so arrogant. If he changes maybe I will like him… WHOA! What am I thinking?

"Good morning everyone. I have an announcement. You will be having your exam next week. Please do review and pass every subject. If you pass everything, we will give you a prize!" Narumi said excitedly.

"Hey sensei what's the prize?"

"Ne, sensei what if we do not pass the only one subject? Is there no consideration?"

I covered my ears, goodness! Everyone is shouting and asking sensei a lot of questions!

Narumi-sensei cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him and kept quiet.

"Calm down everyone, I haven't finished talking yet. The prize will be… a trip to the BEACH! We will give you a pocket money and we will take care of your expenses and the place you will stay in. If you pass your entire exam then we will give you a privilege to go. BUT if you don't then you will just stay in your dorms for the rest of the week." Narumi-sensei finished.

YES! Beach! And I was thinking of that a while ago!

"Sensei is that prize the same with every year or just the second years?" a girl asked.

I just remembered. I don't want someone to see me on my bathing suit! What should I wear then? Hmm. If the freshmen and the seniors are coming, then I will have to wear _that_!

"The prize is the same. You will be bonding with your juniors and seniors and if you want that to happen, study hard!" Narumi-sensei said.

Oh nooo! More people means less fun!

When I looked at my classmates, their eyes were shining! What's with them? I heard someone mumbling and I looked around.

"Ooooh, Tono-senpai… Kaname-senpai… Sakurano-senpai…"

They look like they're day dreaming. Someone held my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Ruka, he was smiling at me.

"I'm looking forward to be with you on the beach…" Ruka whispered.

I blushed at that. Hyuuga looked at me and glared. What's his problem? Wait, he's not the only one who was glaring at me, but almost all the girls in our classroom!

"Hey Mikan." Hyuuga called me. He just called me by my name! I blushed harder.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll be hanging out with me at the beach." Natsume said. Is he asking me out? The girls once again glared at me. What did I do to have this miserable life?

Funny, I remembered my _sister_ when she was asked out by some random guy.

"No." I said with a stoic face.

"That's an order. If you don't, I will drag you to my room and rip your clothes." He said threatening me.

I know him. He will do what he says. NOOOO! I don't want to be dragged and get raped you know! Damn this bastard! Such a blackmailer! I remembered my _sister_ again.

"Okay." I answered.

"Is there any questions?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"NONE!" everyone answered back.

"I'll be leaving now class! Bye-bye!" Sensei left and closed the door.

**End of P.O.V.**

Ruka twitched his eyes. Natsume smirked at him and gave him a teasing look.

"It's a good day isn't it Ruka?"

.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading my story! If you have the time please read my one-shot!**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6562993/1/Humiliation

**Thank you for the following who reviewed last chapter:**

misty crimson

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

VeronicaLover123

midnight leo

StrawberriPudding

Kylee-Cat

Melyss

cj-the-greatest

Noeyyy


	7. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! This is your most awaited chapter!**

**.  
**

**Chapter 7: Meeting**

**.  
**

_**Day of the exam**_

"I should pass the exam! I can't afford to see our Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama with that geek!" said a girl with short green hair. Mikan called her Permy. Her real name was Sumire Shouda.

"We studied hard Sumire-sama. We can do this." A girl with a serious face looked at Sumire.

"We won't lose to that witch. I bet she just used a potion or something that makes every hot guy like her!" said another girl.

"We, the Natsume-Ruka fan club members, will pass the exam!" they all shouted.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Sigh, those girls even called me a witch and a nerd! How could they! If only my _sister_ was here… they wouldn't even dare to look at me.

A man entered our room. He has long black hair and eye glasses. Is he a teacher?

**End of P.O.V.**

"Good morning everyone… I will be your proctor today… My name is Fukutan-sensei… Do your best on the exams..."

.

* * *

.

_**After the examination, the results were posted on the bulletin board. Everyone passed the exam and they packed their things that very day. They left the academy at 5 o'clock in the afternoon and arrived at 9 o'clock in the evening. Everyone was tired so they slept when they reached their room in a hotel near the beach.**_

_**It was morning and everyone woke up early. After they ate their breakfast in the dining hall, they went to their room and got ready. They went straight to the beach and do their things.**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

It's so hot I want to go swimming! How can I swim if I'm wearing this? Sigh, at least I should enjoy this one week vacation or my hardship will be wasted.

I walked out of my room and headed to the beach. AHHH… What a nice view! I can smell the ocean from here! I went near the waters and let my feet get wet.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Hey girls, look at that." Sumire pointed at Mikan and laughed. "The nerd's wearing a pajama and long sleeves! Maybe she doesn't want us to see her ugly body!"

"Come on, let's go bully that geek." A girl with pink hair and a mole on her chin said.

"Luna-sama let's make her get those clothes off!" Another girl said and they all walked to Mikan. She pushed Mikan's head making her glasses fall on the ground. Another girl pushed her making Mikan step on her glasses. Luna bumped her and she was caught by the tidal wave. The girls laughed at her.

"She's not only a nerd, she's also clumsy. How poor of you." A girl said faking a sad face.

"Hey! What are you doing with Mikan-chan!" A girl with pink hair ran to them. She is followed by a girl with blue hair and a boy with glasses.

"Ahm… Please stop making a scene…" The boy said.

"Yuu-kun, they won't listen if you speak kindly!" The pink haired girl said.

"Yeah, Anna's right. They won't listen with their little brains!" The girl with blue hair said.

"We've had enough of them! It's time for us to fight back!" Anna said.

Mikan's fist was shaking. Her aura became dark. This is what she hates the most.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Yuu-kun… I'm alright. Even if you tell them how a HUMAN should behave, they won't understand you because they are mere MONKEYS." Mikan turned to the girls angrily. Sumire and her gang were shocked when they saw Mikan's face. Her eyes were beautiful and her skin was smooth. They were jealous of her, but they can't annoy her because she is serious now. They are scared out of their wits.

Mikan took her phone in her pocket. She dialed a number and the other line answered.

"Anna-chan, what are their names again? I can't seem to remember a slut's name." Mikan said.

"Ahm… I don't know too… But that girl with a mole is known as Luna Koizumi." Anna said.

"Thanks." Mikan said and talked to the other line in the phone.

"Yes my lovely sister. That's just what I wanted you to do. If you want to do it more evilly, that's your choice. I won't stop you. Say hi for mom and dad for me." Mikan hung up and smiled on Luna, making them run away.

"Well that should do it." Mikan said.

"Mikan, your glasses…" Nonoko said.

"Oh, right. No doubt I didn't recognize you guys." Mikan giggled and held her nape. "Can you accompany me to my hotel room? Good thing I have my contact lenses."

.

* * *

.

They went to Mikan's room and took her contact lenses on her bag.

"Mikan-chan, you should wear your contact lenses more often. It suits you more than your eyeglasses." Nonoko said drooling over Mikan.

"Yuu-kun, you're so quiet. I wonder why. Do you have any fever? Your face is red!" Mikan said putting the back of her hand on Yuu's forehead.

"Mikan-chan, do you want to go swimming with us?" Anna asked.

"I would love to! But you see, I don't want to wear a swimsuit. I'm not comfortable with that." Mikan said smiling.

"Please Mikan-chan, PLEAAAAASE? We know you have a swimsuit! The school gave every student summer clothes including swimsuits. Wear it for us please!" Anna begged Mikan with puppy eyes.

Mikan walked to her bag and opened it to find her swimsuit. She doesn't know what it looks like because her things were prepared by her uncle. Mikan knows her uncle's taste on wearing outfits and she practically trusts him because her uncle is so fancy about clothing. While looking for the swimsuit, she saw a yellow, sky blue, white, polka dotted and floral summer dress that ended above her knee. She was angry and wanted to tear off all the clothes but she can't. She doesn't have extra clothes with her. When she found the swimsuit, she didn't move and it fell on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" UNCLE! Is this what I'll be wearing? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu ran to her room and they looked at the scattered clothes.

"Mikan-chan… YOUR CLOTHES ARE BEAUTIFUL! I love this white dress. OHHH! And look at this floral dress, it's so cute!" Anna exclaimed.

Nonoko spotted the black skirted halter bikini swimsuit and her eyes glowed. She pushed Mikan on the bathroom and gave her the swim wear. "Mikan-chan, I'm looking forward to see you on that cute little bikini!" Nonoko smiled evilly.

After fifteen minutes, Mikan came out of the bathroom. She is wearing a bathrobe so her friends wouldn't see her swimsuit.

"Are you going to remove that or not?" Nonoko's eyes narrowed and she tapped her foot on the floor.

"If you won't then we'll do it for you." Anna smirked and slowly went closer to Mikan. She backed away and hit the wall. She shook her head in fear but Anna and Nonoko tore her bathrobe. They let Mikan's hair down and pulled her out of the room. They headed to the beach once again and all eyes were on Mikan.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

When Ruka and I finished eating an ice cream in the hotel, we saw a very hot and beautiful girl walking outside. My mouth hung open. I was stunned by her beauty and I can't move my feet, as if it is entangled. She has perfect legs, perfect curves, her skin is smooth and white, and her blushing face is so cute. All I can do is watch her walk away. Wait, I think I saw her somewhere before. I looked at Ruka and I saw him walking in the beautiful girl's direction. I followed him and I heard him ask the girl's name.

"Mikan, is that you?" Ruka asked the girl. What the hell? Is that really her? The girl I am interested in?

The girl turned and smiled. God she is like an angel sent for me. "Good morning Ruka-kun." Mikan said. I raised my eyebrow. Is she pretending that I do not exist? I walked closer to her.

"Hey little girl, remember your promise?" I asked her.

"What?" She looks confused.

"Before the examination, after the gay announced about the prize, I told you to hang out with me here."

"Right. I totally forgot about that. Tee-hee." A vein popped out of my forehead. I held her hand and we went to the beach. The other's followed us. When I looked at Ruka, he seems annoyed.

**End of P.O.V.**

Luna's gang looked at Natsume and their mouths hung open.

"That girl has a nerve! How could she snatch Natsume-sama away from us?" Luna said.

"Girls! Looked at that! KYAA!" A girl shouted and pointed two boys going in their direction.

"They are so hot! I already told you girls, being beautiful is a sin!" Sumire shouted.

When the two boys were near them, they just passed and walked on Natsume's direction. The girls unknowingly followed the handsome boys.

"Are you sure you have seen her here?" The boy with silver hair and dark gray eyes asked.

"Yeah, I saw her wearing a pajama and long sleeves earlier. She's still wearing that thick eyeglasses." The boy with black hair and blue-green eyes confirmed.

Mikan turned to see why the girls are screaming like hell.

"Youichi… Tsubasa-senpai…" She muttered.

The boy with silver hair ran and hugged Mikan tight. Natsume twitched and glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsume asked the boy.

"None of your business." He replied and continued hugging Mikan.

"Youichi, I told you that you shouldn't be arrogant with other people." Mikan scolded.

"Yo, Mikan-chan. It's nice to see you wearing your contacts and a bikini." The boy with black hair eyed her.

"Tsubasa-senpai don't say that… I'm embarrassed now…" Mikan blushed.

Natsume clenched his fist. He controlled his temper because he doesn't want to get a bad impression in Mikan. He just watched Youichi cling on her and Tsubasa get her attention. He caught a glimpse of Ruka and he looks jealous on how the two boys are close to her.

"Mikan-chan, who are they? And how did the three of you meet?" Yuu-kun asked Mikan and she just smiled.

.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed last chapter:  
**

Melyss

cj-the-greatest

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

midnight leo

misty crimson

Noeyyy

Kylee-Cat

VeronicaLover123

Hineka Sanako

**Thanks for those who listed this story as their favorites! Story alert too and Favorite Author. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**P.S. Sorry if there are errors, my boyfriend a.k.a Editor-in-Chief is busy :( Too bad i can't show him my work first.**

**If you want to see Mikan's summer dress and swimsuit, look at my profile. The links are posted there!  
**


	8. Middle School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Thank you for those who supports this fic! Sorry if I updated late. I am busy with my looooooooove.**

**.  
**

**Chapter 8: Middle School**

**.  
**

"I was thirteen years old back then when I first met Tsubasa-senpai. He was the secretary of the student council that time. He is so cool, he's kind, he respects other people and he's responsible." Mikan said. "In fact, I have a crush on him…" She whispered to her friends so Tsubasa wouldn't hear it.

.

* * *

.

**Middle School First Year**

"Please vote me for Secretary! Arigatou." Tsubasa said handing the fliers to the students. Girls screamed and their eyes are sparkling.

"Ne ne who is he?" Mikan asked one of her classmates.

"That's Tsubasa Andou. He is running for secretary in the student council. He's pretty popular here in school." Her classmate answered.

.

* * *

.

_**After the election…**_

"Tsubasa-senpai won. He almost got the votes of the whole school." Mikan said looking at the bulletin board.

"Who wouldn't vote for him? He's so handsome and kind." Her classmate said.

After that day, Mikan who was staying late at school because of some research, always see Tsubasa leave the school at night. She saw how responsible he is and she likes that kind of man.

.

* * *

.

**Middle School Second Year**

"Mikan-chan, do you want to run as my Secretary?" Tsubasa asked.

"Your Secretary? For what senpai?" Mikan asked.

"You see, I'll be running for President this coming election and I choose you because I need an intelligent and hardworking Secretary by my side." Tsubasa said smiling at her.

"Sure senpai, I'm flattered. Thank you for choosing me." Mikan said bowing to him.

"Mikan-chan, I have someone to introduce to you!" Tsubasa said.

"EH?" Mikan exclaimed. Tsubasa pulled her and they went to the student council's office.

Mikan saw a boy with silver hair who was facing the window. Tsubasa cleared his throat and the boy turned and looked at them. He has a bandage on his cheek.

"Mikan-chan, this is Youichi Hijiri. He is a freshman and I need you to keep an eye on him. Well ja-ne!" Tsubasa ran out of the room leaving Mikan speechless.

'_I'm gonna kill you for this senpai.'_ She thought while she clenched her fist.

"Hag." Youichi looked at Mikan in disgust and is about to leave the room.

A vein popped out on Mikan's head and her knuckle flew off to Youichi's head.

"No one calls me that! How dare you little brat! If you want to live, respect me, IDIOT!" Mikan shouted. Youichi ran away terrified. Mikan chased him all around the school and Youichi saw Tsubasa. He ran off to him and said "OY! Shadow! She's a freaking Amazon! HEEEEEEEELP!"

Tsubasa turned and was shocked when he saw Mikan charging on Youichi. Mikan stopped in front of him, releasing a dark blazing aura. "TSUBASAAAA-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Mikan jumped on them and battered them both.

The day ended with Youichi and Tsubasa all beaten up.

"Hey Youichi, what did you do to her?" Tsubasa asked

"I called her a hag." Youichi said.

"OH, I see." Tsubasa said and gave him an uppercut.

.

* * *

.

**After Six Months…**

They started to get along (which is clearly impossible in my point of view). Back to the topic…

**_At Friday Evening…_**

Mikan and Tsubasa stayed at school because they are working on a project regarding the school festival. It was two o'clock in the morning when they finished. Mikan fell asleep on her table. Tsubasa saw her and he can't ruin her good sleep. He decided to bring her home but he doesn't know where she lives so he brought her on his house.

"Mikan… forgive me but I'm just curious." He bitch-slapped her (Just joking). He removed Mikan's eyeglasses and he saw how beautiful Mikan really is. He smiled and he put the eyeglasses on the side table.

.

* * *

.

**_Morning…_**

"Ohayou Mikan-chan. Come let's eat breakfast." Tsubasa said grinning at her.

"Senpai, you shouldn't smile at me like that. You look like a pervert." Mikan blushed.

"Here Mikan-chan take a seat." He said while still grinning.

Mikan's eyes narrowed. "You look suspicious. Have you done anything to me?"

"No… I did nothing. I just saw how beautiful you are last night. You know what, I think you should wear contact lenses."

Mikan felt embarrassed. Her face turned red and she looked away.

After eating, Tsubasa offered Mikan a ride home.

.

* * *

.

_**Monday…**_

"Mikan-chan, good morning!" Tsubasa greeted her while grinning.

"Good morning senpai." Mikan said not looking at him.

"You two should stop flirting. It's too early, it's disgusting." Youichi said with an awkward face.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, we will be meeting tonight. There are some changes that I want to imply for our school festival." Tsubasa said while walking Mikan to her classroom.

"Hmm okay senpai. Ja ne!" Mikan said entering her classroom.

_**11 o'clock in the evening…**_

"Are you alright kiddo? You look tired." Tsubasa asked Mikan.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Mikan answered Tsubasa not looking at him. "Senpai, can I go out for awhile?"

"Okay, you got fifteen minutes!" Tsubasa said smiling at her.

"Arigatou, I'll be back after fifteen minutes." Mikan stood up and walked out of the room.

_**After thirty minutes…**_

**Tsubasa's P.O.V.**

Where's that kid? It's been thirty minutes and she hasn't come back yet. She never breaks her words. I suppose I have to follow her outside.

"Mikan-chan! Where are you?" I shouted. I wonder where she is. She's making me worry.

"Mikan-chan, your fifteen minutes' up." I went everywhere but I can't find her. I even sneaked in the girl's bathroom. Goodness! Where is she? There is only one place left that I haven't searched for her yet. The rooftop.

When I opened the door to the rooftop, I found her lying on the floor. I gasped and shouted her name. "MIKAN! Hey!" I ran to her side and held her. "Mikan!" I tapped her face but she's not reacting. I'm getting nervous. I carried her and I brought her to the hospital.

_**In the Hospital…**_

I entered Mikan's room and she's awake. She smiled at me saying "Tsubasa senpai, don't tell anyone okay?"

"But Mikan, how can I not tell? It's my fault… You shouldn't be here… If I didn't push you too hard, you wouldn't have been exhausted…" I said to her apologetically.

"Senpai, it's not your fault. I have _this_ since I was little. It's just that it worsen every year. Even specialists don't know how to cure _this_…" Mikan said with a sad face.

"I… I won't let this happen again… If you're not feeling well, please tell me…" I said while holding her hand.

"Okay senpai. If Youichi looks for me, tell him that I went to my uncle's for something urgent." She said.

.

* * *

.

_**After that day, Tsubasa and Mikan became closer than before. This makes Youichi so jealous. He has gone into fights and he always has bruises whenever he goes to school.**_

"What's wrong with you Youichi? Every day you have those cuts! Why are you going back to your old self again?" Mikan asked Youichi.

"It's none of your business." Youichi said with a stoic face.

"Come with me on my apartment, I'll treat your wounds." Mikan dragged Youichi and he said nothing. "I don't understand why you always go on a fight with those freaks…" Mikan sighed and looked sad. Youichi looked at her and murmured "You will never understand… You are so dense Mikan."

.

* * *

.

_**After Tsubasa graduated from middle school, Youichi always cling on Mikan. He even told every girl who likes her that Mikan is his girlfriend.**_

"You little brat! Why did you tell those freaking girls that I'm your girlfriend!" Mikan shouted at Youichi.

"They are so annoying. They always follow me even in the boy's bathroom!" Youichi said. Mikan sighed and pouted.

"Well, I can't do something about it. Be thankful that it's fine with me being your FAKE GIRLFRIEND." Mikan said emphasizing the word.

.

* * *

.

_**The year has passed and the two of them are always together. They didn't care even if other students are talking about them.**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**The day after Mikan's Graduation…**_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I haven't seen Youichi for a week, I wonder why. On the past two weeks he looks sad. I heard someone knocking at my door. I stood up and went to check who that is. When I opened it, I saw Youichi. He has some bruises.

"Come in." I said and stepped aside to let him in. He didn't speak. He is silent the whole time.

"Did you beat up someone again?" I asked him and looked at him intently. He nodded and he didn't even bother to look at me.

"What's really wrong with you? I don't understand. There is no benefit if you fight with other people. You only get those wounds…" I said and looked down.

"You're leaving me…" He said and I looked at him.

_*SMACK*_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Youichi shouted angrily.

"YOU'RE SO CHILDISH! You will get in to fights just because I'm leaving for high school? YES I GRADUATED! But that doesn't mean that we will never see each other again STUPID!

Youichi looked at me. He came closer and held my cheek.

"What are you-" He kissed me and I was shocked.

"You-i-chi" I called him. He deepened the kiss and he pushed my back on the floor. He is now on top of me and he held my wrists. I struggle but he is too strong. My tears shed. He noticed it and he stopped. He stood up and walked out of my apartment. I sat up, feeling my heart beating fast. I touched my lips feeling my first kiss.

.

* * *

.

After that day, I decided to go to his house and visit him. He never talked to me after _that_. I breathe deeply and knocked on their door. I felt nervous. A woman, probably his mother opened the door for me. She smiled and let me in.

"Ma'am, where is Youichi?" I asked her.

"He's on his room my dear. I guess you are Mikan Sakura, right?" She said looking at me. I nodded and she led me to Youichi's room. She knocked and opened the door. Youichi is playing on his computer.

"You-kun, your friend is here to visit you." She called Youichi and she left us. Youichi looked annoyed and looked at me. He was shocked at first and he looked away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to visit you. Yesterday you ran away and you didn't even call me after that." I said looking at him. I walked close to him and sat beside him. He looked away blushing.

"Come now, why are you blushing?" I asked him innocently. He was silent.

"I… I'm sorry…" He told me still looking away. I smiled and patted his head.

"Apology accepted!" Youichi looked at me with eyes wide open.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"Why would I get mad at you _You-kun_?" I asked him. I wanted to tell him "You just stole my first kiss" but it will just ruin the good mood and he might blame himself if I did.

"Because I… I kissed you." He said sadly.

"That's fine you know." I told him and he smiled. "If you miss me you can go on my place, I'll give you my spare key."

"Okay. I'll come every day." He told me.

"Oh! You can't come to my apartment tomorrow until next week. I'm going to visit my parents in England. After that we can hang out, I'll call you when I arrive." I told him. He just smiled and told me he will accompany me at the airport.

.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 8! I hope you like it. If you are confused, that's what happened 5 years ago. Mikan was 13 back then when she met Tsubasa. Mikan is 17 years old in the present day, she is on her 2nd year in High School.**

**Please review!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing last chapter:**

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

misty crimson

Melyss

Reviewer - even if you criticized my story thanks!

Joshua

Hineka Sanako

sWeet2Ght

cj-the-greatest

midnight leo

Kyle

Kylee-Cat


	9. Her Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**.  
**

**Chapter 9: Her smile**

**.  
**

"So that's how you met them. That means you know each other for five years huh?" Yuu said looking at Mikan.

"Uh-huh. They were my closest friends when I was in Middle School. We haven't seen each other for two years. We went to different schools after all." Mikan explained to everyone while Youichi is hugging her on her back.

"Mi-kan-chaaan, we missed you a lot! Can you hang out with us?" Tsubasa asked her taking her hand. Mikan forced a smile and look at Natsume. She saw him glare at Tsubasa and Youichi at the same time.

"Yes, yes, I'll go with you." Mikan answered Tsubasa. He and Youichi smiled at her while Ruka and Natsume frowned.

"Little girl, your promise. Remember?" Natsume said narrowing his eyes. Mikan pouted and looked sad. She looked at Natsume with puppy dog eyes, pleading to let her be with her old friends. Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Fine. But you'll be with me this afternoon. If you don't, you'll know what will HAPPEN." Natsume said walking away. He turned his head before leaving and gave Youichi and Tsubasa a death glare. Youichi glared back while Tsubasa just smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'll kill those two if they try to snatch her away from me." Natsume muttered to himself.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

That girl, she's getting on my nerves. How dare she break her promise? I will definitely rip her clothes off if she doesn't come to me this afternoon.

"Natsume…" I turned around and saw Ruka following me.

"What?" I answered him with an obvious annoyance in my voice.

"We lost." Ruka said.

"We're not. In the end she will be mine." I said with certainty.

"You're wrong Natsume. Mikan is better off with me." Ruka said looking at me with evil smile.

"We'll see about that." I said with a smirk.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_**Afternoon…**_

"It's time for me to go back to the hotel, everyone is waiting for me." Mikan said to her old friends.

"If you don't mind we'll accompany you there." Tsubasa offered.

"Okay senpai!" Mikan answered enthusiastically.

.

* * *

.

_**In the Hotel…**_

"Hey everyone! I'm here!" Mikan shouted at Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Ruka.

"Mikan-chan, did you have fun?" Anna asked her.

"Of course! If you want you can come along with us tomorrow. We will be hanging out again." Mikan said smiling to the group.

"We will surely come with you Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said happily. Mikan turned to Youichi and Tsubasa and nodded at them. They just smiled at her.

"Tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning, Okay?" said. Youichi and Tsubasa was about to leave the hotel when Natsume came near Mikan.

Mikan waved her hand and said, "See you tomorr'-" but was cut off when Youichi pulled her arms and kissed her in front of everyone. Their eyes widened in surprise and some of them gasped. Natsume glared at Youichi (glaring becomes Natsume's habit… LOL) and pulled Mikan away from him.

Mikan was shocked so she didn't even bother if Natsume pulled her away from Youichi, leaving her back to face Natsume. He shoves Mikan aside and Ruka caught her. Natsume charged on Youichi, punching him in the face. Youichi's head turned on the side. He clenched his fist and started to walk. Before he could knock off Natsume, Tsubasa stopped him and said, "We should go now Youichi." He pulled him out of the hotel.

.

* * *

.

_**Every time Natsume and Ruka cross path with Youichi and Tsubasa, they exchange glares. Heat rises up like hell, that's why Mikan had to drag either Natsume or Youichi away from each other. The summer at the beach ended so fast. Mikan bid her goodbye to her old friends, namely Tsubasa Andou and Youichi Hijiri.**_

"Call us when you arrive at your dormitory." Tsubasa said to Mikan.

"Okay senpai. You know you could visit me at school if you have time." Mikan said. She smiled at them. Tsubasa signaled her to come closer to him, as if he will whisper something. He kissed Mikan on her cheek and he patted her hair. Before leaving, he told something to her. She blushed and looked down. They were oblivious that a pair of crimson eyes and ocean blue eyes is watching them.

When Mikan entered the bus, she sat on the only vacant seat which was on Natsume's side. She rolled her eyes and frowned as she sits. She slump her back and closed her eyes, Tsubasa's words repeating in her mind.

"I missed you so much my love, huh?" She murmured and drifted to dreamland.

.

* * *

.

_**In the School Dormitory…**_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

When I entered my room, I dropped my things on the floor and headed to the bathroom to wash my face. I don't feel well. My eyesight gets more obscure than before. Perhaps I need to visit the hospital today. I took my phone on my bag and dialed Tsubasa senpai's number. When he picked it up, I asked him "Senpai, can you come with me in the hospital? I just want to have a check up."

I asked him because he's the only one who knows that I have _this _besides my uncle. I don't want to bother him from his work so I contacted senpai instead. The doctor said once that if I am going to get a check-up, I should bring someone with me.

"_Okay Mikan-chan. I'll fetch you in front of your school. I'll be there in an hour."_ Tsubasa senpai said.

"Thanks senpai. See you there." I hung up and took a rest. After forty-five minutes, I walked out of my room and went on the school's front gate. When I saw senpai there, I waved at him and ran onto him.

.

* * *

.

_**In the Hospital…**_

We entered the hospital and went straight to the ophthalmologist. We knocked on the door and the doctor's assistant let us in. She asked if I was a new patient or not, I gave her my name and she looked up through the files. When she found my previous record, she gave it to Doctor Nodacchi and signaled us to follow her. The doctor did some various observations, like using a penlight and Snellen chart.

"Ms. Sakura, it seems that your eyesight is weakening. There is something that affects your occipital lobe and we don't know the cause. It's an idiopathic disease." The doctor told me. It's not only my eyesight, but my body as well is becoming feeble.

"Doctor Noda, why is it that I feel tired even if I don't overwork myself?" I asked him.

"Are you out of breath sometimes?" He asked me.

"Y-yes." I answered.

"Have you tried to ask doctors who specialize with hearts and lungs about that?" Doctor Noda asked me. Come to think of it, I haven't asked other doctors except him.

"Nope." I answered him.

"If you want, I can refer you to Doctor Serina Yamada who specializes in that field. She is excellent in that." Doctor Noda gave me a paper and he told me where Doctor Yamada's place is.

.

* * *

.

_**At the Pulmonary and Cardiac Section…**_

When we arrive at Doctor Yamada's clinic, I gave her the paper that Doctor Noda gave me. I told her my complaints and she makes me have some tests like Magnetic Resonance Imaging, using a Spirometry, Arterial Blood Gas and Chest X-ray. She asked me few questions regarding my condition.

"Ms. Mikan Sakura, your heart is normal, but your lungs seem to be the one with defect. Your bronchi deliver the air to your alveoli, but your alveoli don't function properly making the gas exchange in your body abnormal. The carbon dioxide in your body is greater than the oxygen. Your condition is called Hypoxia. Don't worry; your condition is just mild. If you feel you are short of breath, lie flat on the ground with your face downwards. It'll help increase oxygenation." Doctor Serina explained to me.

"Do I need some therapies or something?" I asked her.

"If you have severe hypoxia, yes you will. But for now, all you need to do is to get enough rest for your condition not to worsen." She replied.

"Okay, thank you very much Doctor Yamada." I said then we left the hospital.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_**At the School…**_

**Tsubasa's P.O.V.**

"Thank you for coming with me senpai!" Mikan said and smiled at me. I feel sad about her illness. Before we left Doctor Noda's clinic, he told me Mikan can lose her eyesight any time. I asked him if Mikan can have an eye transplant if she is to lose it, but he said she can't.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Why can't she have an eye transplant?" I asked Doctor Noda._

"_Even if she undergoes an eye transplant, her brain is already damaged. She will never regain her eyesight." He replied. I looked down and scowled. I clenched my fist and I nearly cried. I don't want to see the most important person in my life miserable._

_Doctor Noda patted my shoulder. I looked at him and he said, "You know the reason why I told you to accompany her whenever she consults me right?"_

_I nodded and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and said, "Because she can't handle too much stress. She is too fragile and she might break down…"_

_**End of Flashback…**_

I held Mikan's hand and kissed it. She looked at me. I smiled at her and she looked away.

"Senpai, you look like a pervert." She said. I chuckled and I pulled her and hugged her tight.

"You already told me that before." I said. She looked at me and put her tongue out, "Bleeehhh."

"By the way, didn't I tell you before that just call me Tsubasa?"

"B-but I-" I cut her off and said, "No buts. Just call me Tsubasa, okay?" She sighed and looked at me.

"Tsu-tsu… Tsu-tsubasa…" She grinned at me and I frowned.

"My name is not Tsutsubasa. It's Tsubasa." I said with a straight face.

She looked in my eyes. "Tsubasa…" She looked away and blushed. I patted her head and I whispered at her, "If it's too hard for you, then just call me senpai."

Mikan playfully smack my shoulders and pouted. She smiled afterwards and went outside the car. She waved her hand goodbye, still smiling. Even for just a short time, my worries fade away because of her.

Mikan's smile, that's what I treasure the most.

.

* * *

**Please Review! I BEG YOU! If you like it please tell me T_T**

**LOL I updated earlier... Next week my schedule is too tight so expect that I wouldn't be able to update that much**

**Thanks for the following who reviewed last chapter:**

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

midnight leo

misty crimson

Noeyyy

TheHeideePayas

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

Kylee-Cat

xxxangelHoliCxxx

**Thank you for reading my fic! Thanks for those who listed my story as their favorite as well as favorite author, story alert and author alert. You're my inspiration for updating! I also thank those silent readerssss!**


	10. Because of Pick Up Lines 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Question: Does the disease really exist?**

**Answer: Hypoxia = lack of oxygen. Yes, this does exist.**

** Occipital lobe = vision. Her case is idiopathic, meaning they don't know the cause, it might be because of her genes.**

**Thank you for reading my fanfic! Here is chapter 10. Hope you like it!**

**.  
**

**Chapter 10: Because of Pick Up Lines Part 1**

**.  
**

Another day has come and second semester is starting. The students of Gakuen Alice are still in their dormitory rooms, but not Hyuuga Natsume. He woke up early in the morning because he will now start the operation: Steal Mikan's Heart.

He didn't have most of her time when they were on the beach because of her stupid friends that's why he can't make his move. He tried everything to make Mikan realize that he likes her, unlucky him, she is dense. Plan A failed which was 'Show Her My Love Through Action'. He doesn't have a choice but to commence Plan B which is his last resort. He tried to ask her once, but she just ran away from him. By that time, he didn't really know how to court. He was fortunate that Mikan ran away or else he would've ended up embarrassed.

Since he doesn't want to get humiliated because of his INNOCENCE about courting, he swallowed his pride and asked the EXPERT how to court. It was too mushy, so he modified the sweet type and matched it with his attitude. He called plan B 'Court Her in My Way'.

At 7:30 o'clock in the morning, Mikan noticed something weird on her locker. When she opened it, she found a pile of chocolates.

"What the?" Mikan said with her mouth opened. She found a note on top of it. She read it aloud.

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in." She had a disgusted face after reading. "From Your Secret Admirer…" She said.

"Wow, Mikan-chan, you have a secret admirer!" Anna exclaimed.

"That's so sweet. I wish someone would send me those too." Nonoko said. She wasn't aware that a boy grinned and started to write on something.

"It's disgusting. Cooome on, that's toooo cheesy!" Mikan shouted with a frown on her face.

They headed to their classroom laughing.

.

* * *

.

_**Classroom…**_

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Ruka greeted Mikan with a smile.

"Good morning Ruka-kun." Mikan replied. When she put her books in her desk, she found a piece of paper. Nonoko and Anna saw it and they walk on Mikan's side reading the note.

"Uhhhh, that's so cheesy!" Anna said chuckling.

"What's so cheesy?" Yuu asked her.

"Look at this Yuu-kun!" Nonoko stole the piece of paper on Mikan's hand and gave it to Yuu. He read it aloud saying, "Are you an interior decorator? When I saw you the room became beautiful." He giggled after that and looked at Mikan who is blushing.

"EHEM!" Everyone looked at direction where the sound came from. It was Natsume and he is looking at Mikan.

"Excuse me little girl, I think you have something in your eye." Natsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan raised her eyebrow.

Natsume moved closer and looked at Mikan's eye intently. "Oh wait, it's just a sparkle." He smirked and took a sit.

"Would you like me to buy you some sandpaper?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Hmm. What for?" Natsume asked her.

"Because your face is too thick." Mikan replied and everyone suppressed their laugh.

Time passed by and it was now lunch time.

.

* * *

.

_**At lunch…**_

"He's impossible! How could he say that?" Mikan complained to her friends. They are walking to their locker room because Nonoko forgot something.

"He just said it and take note Mikan-chan, with ease." Nonoko said while opening her locker. When she pulled her chemistry book, something dropped. She took it and examined the envelope.

It says "To Nonoko Ogasawara From: Your Secret Admirer"

She blushed and read the paper inside it. Anna and Mikan noticed it and they saw something written at the bottom of the paper. Anna read it and almost fainted because of too much laughing. It says, "Hey baby, you must be a light switch, because every time I see you, you turn me on!" Mikan laughed while Nonoko just blushed. She returned the paper on her locker.

On the way to the cafeteria, they come across with Natsume. Mikan just walked straight up like she didn't see him. Natsume blocked her way and Mikan looked at him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" Natsume said and then walked away.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

What the? Don't tell me Natsume is the one who's been writing to me all those pick up lines? My eyes widened and I was deep in my thought. Nonoko snapped me back to reality and they told me we should hurry up or we wouldn't be able to eat our lunch.

When we came in the cafeteria and bought our food on the counter, the lady who serves the food gave Nonoko a piece of paper. She read it out for us.

"I want to be your tear drop, so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips." She blushed and bit her lip. We sat on the table where Yuu was.

"Anna-chan, can you help me after class? I… I need your assistance for the incoming student's night about the foods to be prepared." Yuu said taking glanced at Anna. He was blushing like hell. I raised my eyebrow and a smirk was formed on my face.

"O-Okay Yuu-kun." Anna smiled and looked at her food. She too blushed.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_**In the classroom…**_

**Ruka's P.O.V**

It's now or never… I should take a risk or else Natsume will take her away from me. I took a deep breath and walked close to Mikan.

"Mikan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her and signaled her to follow me outside the room.

"What is it Ruka-kun?" Mikan asked me.

I breathe first and said, "There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off of you." I smiled at her and waited for her reaction. She seems confused and she looked at me with her mouth open. She shook her head and turned her back on me, walking back to her seat. Does that mean I'm rejected? I scratched my head and sighed. When I looked at my right, I saw Natsume with his evil smile. I twitched and pouted.

"Retorting some pick up lines huh?" He said and walked inside the classroom.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

Is it Ruka or Natsume? I'm so confused! ARGH! I can't believe both of them just told me some stupid pick up lines!

**End of P.O.V.**

**Nonoko's P.O.V.**

While Jinno-sensei is discussing some math problems, someone threw a piece of paper on me. I looked around and saw a boy grinning at me and waved his hand. I know him, he's Kitsuneme! He's my crush! I blushed and looked away. When I took a glance of him, he is writing something on a piece of paper again. I unfolded the paper and read it.

"Is there a rainbow today? I just found the treasure I've been searching for!" My eyes widened and I looked at him again. He threw another paper on me. I read it and it says "Excuse me, I just noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to give you notice that I noticed you too." Is he the one who wrote that creepy letter on my locker?

I smiled at him, more like grinning, and I told him on a piece of paper "See me after class."

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_**After Class…**_

**Anna's P.O.V**

"Anna-chan, let's go to the office…" Yuu said getting my bag from the table and he held my hand.

"Yuu-kun… Y-You shouldn't bother to carry my bag for me…" I told him. I was so shy I can't afford to look at him.

Yuu stopped and he faced me. "Anna-chan, I want to tell you something."

I gulped and asked him, "What is it?"

"Are you religious?" He asked me. What does he mean? That was out of nowhere.

"Yes… Why did you ask?" I replied to him.

"Because you are the answer to all my prayers." He said smiling at me. He held my hand and said, "You're like a dictionary; you add meaning to my life…" I was like owww he's so SWEEEEEEEET. I looked at him and smiled with my eyes sparkling.

He bit his lip and he opened his mouth and said, "Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!" He said closing his eyes and holding my hand tighter.

"Yes…" I answered him. He hugged me and I hugged him back. We walked to the student council room hand in hand. He stopped and gave me a set of key.

"Here's the key to the student council room, my house, my car... and my heart." I blushed at his statement. Think about it, this day is full of pick up lines!

**End of P.O.V.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_**On the other hand…**_

**Nonoko's P.O.V.**

I bought a drink first before seeing Kitsuneme. I was thirsty and I can't hold this dry mouth of mine! I ran fast after getting a can of melon milk from the vending machine. When I'm near our classroom, I saw Kitsuneme waiting for me.

"Did it hurt?" He asked me. What was that for? That was out of the blue!

"Did what hurt?" I asked him. I opened my melon milk and drank some.

"When you fell out of heaven?" I nearly choked when he told me that.

"You know Nonoko-chan, you are a 9 - you'd be a perfect 10 if you were with me." He said and held my hand. I blushed and looked away.

I remembered a cute line and told him that. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'U' and 'I' together." I smiled at him and he cried. WAA! Why did he cry?

"Why are you crying? Hey please don't cry!" I said feeling guilty.

"Because you are so sweet Nonoko-chan. I hope you know CPR, 'cause you take my breath away!" He said looking so serious. "I like you since our first year. I thought you don't like me because you are ignoring me."

Owww, he's scared! Poor Kitsuneme. "I just do that because I thought you don't like me… I don't want to expect a lot, I don't want to be disappointed that's why I don't let my feelings grow. Who can stop love? Even I can't hold it in, that's why I'm telling you this now… I like you too Kitsuneme."

He hugged me and we left the school with our hands holding each other. Why is it that this day is full of pick up lines?

**End of P.O.V.**

Not far away from the new couple, a boy with a blonde hair and goofy grin watches them, his eyes twinkling.

"Two down, one more."

.

* * *

**Please review! What do you think of this chapter? I don't want my story to just revolve around on Mikan, so here you go!**

**Thanks for the following who review last chapter:**

citrusims

TheHeideePayas

VeronicaLover123

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

midnight leo

misty crimson

Noeyyy

**Also thank you for those who read my stories and listed this as their favorites, story alert, author alert, etc. etc... And thank you also for those silent readers!  
**

**P.S. I'm working on chapter 11, please bear with me. By the way, I don't know when will I finish the next chapter 'cause we will be doing an individual thesis. HUHUHU.**

**I think this story will be more or less having 17 chapters. OH NO!**

**I already have 2 other stories in mind. YAY!  
**


	11. Because of Pick Up Lines 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! My schedule is so hectic that I didn't even have the time to think what to write next. I hope you like this chapter!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11: BECAUSE OF PICK UP LINES PART TWO**

**.  
**

_**The Next Day…**_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

A day has passed and each of my friends got themselves a boyfriend. I just knew it when they walked in the classroom with their hands holding. When I looked at them walking outside of the building, somebody blocked my view.

"You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room." Natsume told me with a stoic face. Let's see, I'm gonna play along with him.

"Oh really? When did I stole it?" I asked him crossing my arms on my chest.

"From the day I first saw you." He told me and walked closer to me. I stepped back and he leaned closer, sniffing on my neck.

"Did you fart? Because you blew me away." My eyes widened and my jaws dropped on the floor. He's impossible! When did this guy became this cheesy?

"Well, I AM telepathic, and I can tell that you love me. Right?"

My mouth hang open. "NO!" I shouted still not believing what I just heard.

"Darn, I always get 'love' and 'lust' mixed up." I look at him in disgust and walked away without saying anything. He annoys me a lot, he's so arrogant and he thinks every girl gawks onto him! That Hyuuga! I headed to the roof top to have some fresh air.

"I HATE YOU HYUUGA!" I shouted on top of my lungs. Ahh, it feels good to shout.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Did you hear that? That geek just said that he hates Natsume-sama!" Sumire said.

"How could she? ARGH! She feels like she's the most beautiful girl. For sure, that girl sleeps with every guy she sees!" A girl said. Luna walked to Mikan's direction. The other girls followed her, but she only told them to stay.

'_That girl will pay for what she did to me.' _Luna thought.

_**Flashback…**_

_**Luna's P.O.V.**_

_After the day that we embarrassed that little bitch on the beach, we walked in the shore to hunt some hot guys. When we saw a man who is as handsome as Natsume-sama, they look away and run from us. I looked at Sumire and the others and we raised our eyebrows. When we spotted someone, we ran to him and blocked his way to prevent him from running away from us._

"_Hey sweetie, where are you going?" I asked him flirtily. He looked scared. Do I look like a ghost? ARGH!_

"_I…I-I…Y-You h-haven't s-seen the nu-news b-board?" I raised my brow. What does this boy mean? News board?_

"_What is WITH THE NEWS BOARD?" I asked him with my eyes wide._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed on top of his lungs and ran away. Really, what are those guys' problem? We decided to go to the news board near the hotel. People gathered there looking at it and when we were near, some ran away and others turned from us. We hurriedly looked at the board and we gasped when we saw what was written in it. Our pictures were there, saying that they should beware, and there are some pictures of me making out with different guys!_

"_MIKAN, YOU BITCH!" We shouted angrily._

_**End of P.O.V.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

When Mikan sensed someone, she turned and looked at the figure. She sighed as she opens her mouth and say, "Look, could you just leave me alone please? I don't like your _Natsume-sama_ for god's sake. Can you give me a break?"

Luna looked at her pitifully. "I didn't come here to fight you girl, I just want to clarify if you really hated Natsume-sama. If that's the case, then I'll tell the other girls in school that the rumors are true in your behalf."

"I don't like him okay? I don't want to see him ever again. I can't breathe whenever he's there, he's suffocating me! I despise him."

"If you want, you can tell Natsume-sama what you really feel so he will be the one to tell everyone that nothing is happening between you two." Luna told Mikan.

"Hmm. I didn't even think of that." Mikan said while her thumb and pointing finger is brushing on her chin.

"I'll tell Natsume-sama that you are looking for him. See you my friend." Luna smirked and bid her goodbye to Mikan. She turned away to look for Natsume.

When she was far from Mikan, the girls came to her and a girl asked Luna why is she nice to her.

"You should befriend your enemies, in that way, you will know her weakness. She's so stupid to not know that she is being protected by Natsume that's why no one dared to touch her. If we do hurt her, Natsume will get mad at us. So if that's the case, then the best thing to do is to let that bitch herself drive him away."

* * *

_**At the Sakura Tree…**_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

It's so nice to see Mikan's annoyed face. I chuckled and sat on the tree's trunk. When I was about to take a nap, a group of slutty girls came to me. I glared at them hard and I furrowed my brows.

"Natsume-sama, the ner-I mean, Mikan-chan is looking for you. She is in the rooftop waiting for you." Permy said.

"Hn." I walked away to see Mikan. Maybe she'll propose to me this time.

**End of P.O.V.**

Natsume went to the rooftop to see Mikan. When he opened the door, he saw her looking at the sky.

"Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?" Natsume said.

Mikan turned and looked at Natsume. She breathe first, and shouted, "Hyuuga no baka! I hate you!" She gritted her teeth and removed her glasses. She glared at him and points her finger to him. "You! I don't want to see your face! You are so annoying and you are so full of yourself!"

'_Why does it hurt to see this girl shouting at me?' _Natsume thought.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Natsume asked Mikan with a serious face.

"Is it not obvious? Or do you want me to air it on TV? Please, leave me alone…" Mikan said raising her brow at him. She crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to say a thing.

"If that's what you wish then. I hope someday you'll take me seriously." Natsume walked away clenching his fist. He bit his lips and punched the wall once he was away from Mikan.

* * *

_**After a Week…**_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

It's so odd. I haven't seen Natsume after we talked. School days have been normal for me and I kinda missed him. WHA? What am I talking about! ME missing HIM? What is the matter with me? Okay okay, breathe Mikan, deep breath. I really wonder where he is. I feel lonely now that he's not around. Oh wait, why didn't I think about asking his best friend? Stupid me.

"Ruka-kun, do you know where Hyuuga is?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's been absent for a week now. Every time that I call him, he's hanging up. When I went to his room, no one is answering me. I wonder what happened to him." Ruka answered while looking down. Sigh, where could that stupid bastard be? I somehow felt guilty about this. I think it's because of me that he isn't coming to classes.

"Is that so? Thank you Ruka-kun." I smiled at him and walked away. I want to see Natsume. I went straight to Natsume's room since it's free period.

When I was in front of his door, I knocked three times. No one is answering. I knocked again, hoping that someone will answer me this time. But to my dismay, no one did. I sighed and let myself lean on the door.

"This is why I hate you Hyuuga. Why is it that every time you're near me, you make my heart pound like hell. You make my legs weak; you make me want to stare at you… You make me want to hug you… Worst of all, you make me want to kiss you whenever I look at you…" I closed my eyes and took a breath. When I was about to stand, the door opened making me fall on my butt.

When I looked up, I saw Natsume with a stoic face.

"Is everything you said true?" He asked me. Crap, he heard what I have confessed! That's strange. He didn't even smirk or boast.

"I-I…" I blushed hard. I can't look away from him. Damn it!

"Get up polka dots, or else everyone who'll pass by would see your underwear." He said while he reached his hands. I took it and when I stood up, I realized why he called me polka dots.

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted at him with all I can. I pouted and stared at him. God I'm lost in his eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't laugh or raised his eyebrow. What is really happening to him?

"HMP!" I crossed my arms on my chest and closed my eyes. Seconds has passed, and I felt him move. When I was about to open my eyes, I felt something touching my cheeks.

"Mikan…" I blushed as red as a tomato. With his voice saying my name, I feel my heart raising. I feel special and protected. Why is it that his words are the only thing I wanted to hear?

"I… Mikan, I… I love you…" He whispered, his eyes looking at me with hints of fear and sadness. I looked down… I can't keep on staring on those eyes because I might end up telling him that… that I… I do _love_ him too.

He cupped my chin and he let me look at him. I have the urge to cry. Why do I have to feel this way? Why does it hurt to see him sad?

"Why? Why me?" I asked him.

"Because if it wasn't for you, I would have ended up being an asshole. If it wasn't for you, I will always be a moron playing all his life. If I never met you, I wouldn't change for the better me. I love you because that's what I feel for you. You inspire me, you amaze me. You are the first girl to ever see me as me. You complete me Mikan…" He answered me with pure honesty. I couldn't tell that it was a lie. I once again looked away.

"I… Natsume…" I called his name and closed my eyes. When I opened it, I saw him coming closer to me. This time I didn't look away or walk out. He kissed me, passionately. I can't pull myself from him. It just feel so good. I kissed back and he hugged me on my waist. He broke it and looked at me intently.

"I love you Mikan. Please tell me you feel the same way for me…" He asked me with begging eyes.

"I… Natsume… I… I lo-love you too." Tears ran down on my cheeks as I tell him how much I love him. For the first time in my life, I saw him smile, not smirk. A smile that could melt my heart, a rare one just for me.

"If you just gave in when I was telling you some pick up lines, then I wouldn't have suffered like this." Natsume said glaring at me.

"Well mister, is that even a pick up line? That's too cocky and offensive." I told him.

"I heard a while ago that when you see me, you want to kiss me?" He asked me and smirked. GOD I HATE THAT SMIRK! My jaws dropped and I punched him playfully.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?" He asked me again with an evil grin.

"Would you stop with your pick up lines?" I told him with a disgusted face.

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running around my mind all night."

**End of P.O.V.**

After that day, Mikan and Natsume formally announced that they are already a couple. Some was happy for them while others are angry (Luna) and jealous (Ruka).

When Koko saw Natsume sitting on the trunk of the Sakura tree, he grinned and went to him. When Natsume felt someone, he looked up and smirked at Koko.

"Isn't pick up lines effective? I told Yuu and Kitsuneme to do the same thing, turns out that it really is efficient. I should try it on Sumire then." Koko asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Very clever." Natsume said.

* * *

**Please do review! I have no inspiration to write the next chapter... INSPIRE ME PEOPLE!**

**I want to see what you think of this chapter...  
**

**Thank you very much for the following who reviewed last time:**

Melyss

VeronicaLover123

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Gokudera

gwynfryd

midnight leo

citrusims

misty crimson

xxxPurple-Himexxx

**I also thank those who listed my story as their favorites, story alert etc etc. PLEASE DO REVIEW T_T**


	12. Vow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its character!**

**AHHH I'm in the mood to write today~ Hope you like this chapter!**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 12: VOW**

.

Being with your loved one is what everyone dreams off. Even if you have bad times or having difficulties with each other, in the end of the day both of you will just reconcile.

The winter season starts but the snow isn't falling yet. Because of that, stars fill the vast sky, making it bright and beautiful. It's the seventh of December and two people, namely Natsume and Mikan sneak out in their dorm just to watch it. They went to the rooftop of the second year high school building to have a better look at the it.

"You're like the sky, Mikan…" Natsume said looking at the sky while smiling. He closed his eyes and takes a breath. Mikan looked at him with confusion in her face. When she didn't utter a word, Natsume opened his eyes and looked at Mikan still smiling.

"You seem to be broad; it's hard for me to read you. When the night comes, almost all the time it is dark, but when stars fill the sky, it brightens out; you don't open yourself up to someone who doesn't seem to be trusted, but when someone approaches you and be honest with you, you give the best you can be for them. The sky's beauty can be seen only by those who appreciate it." Natsume said.

"Wow, I think that's the longest speech you have said all your life! HAHAHA." Mikan laughed at Natsume. In return, he glared and looked away from her. Mikan stopped and said, "Just kidding, thanks Natsume… Please don't get mad at me!"

Natsume sighed and stared at Mikan. She grinned and hugged him.

"I love you Natsume…" Natsume hugged Mikan back.

"I love you too polka." With that, Mikan playfully smack him. "PERVERT! Hmm. Natsume, I just thought of something. What if I died, will you love somebody else if that happens?"

"No. I would rather be single for all my life than to love another woman besides you. You are my life Mikan. I don't know what I will do if you leave me…" Natsume blushed and hid his face with his bangs.

"OOOH, don't be shy Natsume. I think that's the sweetest thing a woman wanted to hear." Mikan smiled and touched Natsume's cheek. He held her hands and feels the breeze of the wind that passes through them.

.

* * *

_**The Next Day, December 8**_

_**.  
**_

Mikan is unusually tired and gloomy even though she slept early. She is too lazy to walk and she is sleepy. Everyone was wondering what the cause of her weariness is and how come she is spacing out.

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Anna asked worrying.

"Huh? Come again?" Mikan looked at her with her eyes half open.

"Are you al-right?" Anna repeated slowly and louder than before so Mikan could hear it.

"Oh, I'm fine Nonoko-chan." Mikan said looking at Anna. They all exchanged glances with confused look and stared at Mikan. Anna was on Mikan's right while Nonoko was on her left.

"You are not alright Mikan-chan…" Ruka said with concerned voice.

"I'm going to the comfort room." Mikan stood up and walked out of the classroom. Her friends followed her with their eyes. All of a sudden, Mikan felt dizzy and leaned on the wall. She breathed fast, afterwards, she collapsed.

"MIKAN!" They all shouted. Natsume ran to her and everyone followed. Natsume carried her to the clinic. The nurse told them to bring her to the nearest hospital because Mikan is already cyanotic*.

.

* * *

_**In the Hospital…**_

_**.  
**_

When Mikan was brought to the emergency room, Anna and Nonoko contacted Tsubasa and Youichi. The two was on their class. Nevertheless, they excused themselves from it and hurriedly came to the hospital.

"What happened to her?" Youichi asked them.

"She collapsed… When we brought her to the clinic, the nurse told us that she needs to be brought to the hospital. We don't have a clue why, but we did as she says. When we arrived in the emergency room, the doctor ran to her and he called the nurses to assist him. I think her condition is somewhat serious." Yuu explained. Tsubasa looked anxious about it and he doesn't stop on walking with fast pace back and forth.

"Will you please stop what you are doing shadow? You are annoying the hell out of me." Natsume glared at Tsubasa.

"I'm just worried about her okay!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Everyone is worried about her! Hell, you are not the only one… If you don't keep calm, everyone will panic. Nothing will happen even if you do that." Natsume said and he sighed. Tsubasa didn't speak and so everyone just hoped that Mikan will be okay.

After an hour, Mikan was transferred to the ward. The doctor asked who knows about her disease and Tsubasa talked to him. Meanwhile, Mikan's friends were bewildered.

"What disease are they talking about?" Ruka asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Do you know anything about it Youichi?" Nonoko turned to Youichi, waiting for him to speak.

"No. That Tsubasa better be ready. He's hiding something from us." Youichi answered seriously.

When they looked at Tsubasa, he looked distressed. They nodded to each other and walked to him.

"This is what I've been scared of… I didn't expect that _it_ will be this soon…" Tsubasa muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Youichi asked Tsubasa.

"Mikan… Any minute now…. She will…" Tsubasa said, clenching his fists as he shuts his eyes.

"She will what?" Natsume asked him.

"She will be…" Tsubasa doesn't know how to tell them properly what will happen to her. He looked at everyone. They seem to be waiting for his answer. He swallowed his saliva and breathe. "Blind…"

Everyone gasped in horror.

Natsume held Tsubasa's collar tightly. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Natsume hollered.

"She can have an eye transplant, can't she?" Ruka asked him. Tsubasa shook his head.

"WHY! Why can't she have an eye transplant? This is your fault. If you have told us earlier then we should have stopped her from getting blind and we could have found out a way to cure her!" Youichi's voice filled the hallway.

"Please don't blame him…" Yuu said, trying to stop them from getting angry at Tsubasa.

"Let them think what they want to think, but take note of this. You should've known better. I tried to do everything yet I can't stop it. It gets worse every year. I am even willing to give my eyes to her… My eyes means nothing to me if it's for her! I love her more than everything… I want her to be happy. That's the only thing i wish for!" Tsubasa's tear fell. He continued, "She can't recover her eye sight just with that. It's her brain that is at fault!" Natsume loosen his grip on his collar. Tsubasa fell down on his knees.

The night came, and the others went to their dormitory and took a rest. Only one person is allowed to look for Mikan. Natsume caressed Mikan's face.

"I won't leave you Mikan..." The first snow fell with Natsume's tear.

.

After that day, Mikan was conscious and she just knew what happened to her. She was sad, but she doesn't want her friends to worry. She just gave them her warm smile and told them she will be fine.

**_.

* * *

_**

**_After One Week..._**

**_._**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I can feel the heat of the sun. It must be morning now. As I open my eyes, all I can see is darkness. What is happening to me? Even if I blink again, I can't see a light. In my fear, I called Natsume.

"Natsume... Natsume, where are you? NATSUME!" I burst into tears as I called him. Is this a dream? Why can't I see anything?

"I'm here Mikan. What's the matter? Have you had a nightmare or something?" Natsume asked me. I looked around, still, I saw _nothing_.

"I can't see you Natsume, where are you? Please... Please, don't leave me..." I sobbed and I put my hands on my face. I heard Natsume stand up from his seat and he called the doctor. I heard someone's footstep went near me. Someone touched my eyes and opened it wide, like examining it.

"Ms. Sakura, can you see a thing?" A man asked me.

"No... What's happening! Why can't I see anything! Please... Please give me back my eye sight..." I panicked and cried out loud. I held the man's hand and begged him to give me my sight.

"Ms. Sakura..." The man called me and I smacked his chest. "Give me my sight... Please, I'm begging you..." I felt weak as my hands drop down. "Please..." I said with weak voice. After a few seconds, I heard the door opened and lots of people entered.

"MIKAN!" a boy shouted.

"Who are you? I can't see... I-I can't see you!" I stood on my knees and reached out my hand in front of me, anticipating to hold on someone. To my dismay, I didn't. I waved it, trying to know if I can grab on something. As I try to do so, my hands only take hold of air. I tried again, but this time, I just stumbled on my bed. I cried and as I tighten my grip on the sheet, a hand held my arm. It led me to someone's face.

"Mikan, it's me Tsubasa..." I can feel a tear fall in his cheeks.

"Tsubasa-senpai... Why is this happening to me? Why is it so soon. I miss everyone! I want to see all of you! Please tell them to give my sight back... Please senpai... I will never be able to see my parents and my siblings especially Hotaru if you don't give it back... Please senpai. Please!" I shouted while tears ran down my face. I heard someone whimper after that.

**End of P.O.V.**

Natsume punched the wall outside Mikan's room. He can't afford to see Mikan like that. He doesn't want to see her shed tears. He bit his lip as he continuously punch.

"Stop Natsume..." Ruka held Natsume's arm to stop it, but Natsume jerked it away, causing him to hit Ruka on the face.

"Nothing will change even if you hurt your self! Damn it. " Ruka shouted while wiping the blood on his lips. Natsume stayed silent.

"Promise me Natsume. Don't leave her no matter what. She needs you more than anyone else." Natsume looked at Ruka.

"Even if you don't say it, I'll do it. I will never leave her." Natsume answered. He walked to Mikan's room but Ruka grab his arm.

"One more thing. If you hurt her, I will never forgive you. I will take her away from you if you do." Ruka said with threatening voice.

.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Please do review! I would like to know what you can say about this :( This is the start of the ending.**

**Thank you for the following who reviewed last time:**

Gokudera

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

Suikahime

BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs

VeronicaLover123

misty crimson

Suigintou

(Blank Name) - Yes this is a NatsumexMikan story, please read the other chapters so you can understand it. Thank you :)

**Also thank you for those who listed this story as their favorite and story alert! Please wait for the next chapter.**


	13. Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and it's character.**

**Beware of OOCness. Enjoy Chapter 13!**

.

**CHAPTER 13: LIE**

**.  
**

After Mikan was released in the hospital, her uncle, the principal of their school Kazu Yukihira decided that Mikan will stay on a condominium unit near Gakuen Alice. Before that, Mikan told her uncle not to tell her parents what had happened to her for she feared that they will all go to Japan to get her and tell her to stay at London. She doesn't want to add her parents' problems and to get stressed because of her.

Kazu told her to only have two duplicate key so she have to choose who she will give it to(Isn't it messy if ALL your friends have a key to your place? Hahaha). She gave Youichi and Natsume the key in her condo because one, Natsume is her boyfriend and he insist to have it for him to take care of Mikan because she is his responsibility and two, Tsubasa is leaving for America in Christmas so she chose Youichi instead, since he is her closest friend besides Tsubasa.

When all her things were transferred in her place, she told Natsume that she wants to take a stroll because she wanted to feel the outside world. Natsume took her to the park first.

.

_**At the Park…**_

_**.  
**_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Mikan told me she wanted to take a walk. I took her in the park and as we sat on the bench, I heard people talking about us.

"Aren't they a cute couple?"

"I think the girl's blind. The boy is such a waste, clinging on a useless girl."

"Poor him. Maybe he's shy now because her companion is blind."

"He's better off without that girl."

"If I were him, I'll leave her. She's just a burden."

I looked at Mikan but I think she's oblivious to what the others were telling about her. Maybe I should just take her to another place.

When we arrived at the mall, I can hear again the people talking useless crap. I can't take it anymore so I just took her home.

.

_**At Mikan's Condominium…**_

_**.  
**_

"Why don't you stay for a little longer Natsume?" Mikan told me while she sat on her sofa.

"Ahm… My friends are waiting for me; we're going to hang out." I answered her.

"Alright. Take care Natsume… I love you…" She said with a tint of loneliness in her voice.

.

_**At the Night Club…**_

_**.  
**_

"Natsume my man, here you are!" Mochu motioned me to sit beside him.

"Hand me that." I pointed at the bottle of beer and they handed it to me. I drank it with one gulp and when I looked at them, they looked shock. I drank again another bottle until someone talked.

"If you want to forget everything, why don't you try to play with a girl a little bit?" My oldest friend told me. He has a scarlet hair and purple eyes. I didn't get angry or what, I just looked at him.

"Shut up Reo, you don't want Natsume to punch you on the face right?" Mochu said. I continued to drink a beer and I just listen to what they are talking about.

"Come on, Mikan is beautiful but what good will she be if she is disabled?" Reo looked at me with mischievous smile. I think for a second. Reo is right. I should release this stress out. I can't afford to hear people whisper bad things about Mikan and I. I feel… ashamed.

Someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned, I was surprised to see Misaki Harada. She was Reo's friend, the one who flirts me and says she wants me. Now that I look at her, she looks like Mikan a lot.

"Hey honey." Misaki kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first but I kissed her back. I don't know what I'm doing, I don't even feel guilty. When our kiss deepens, someone cleared his throat. We stopped and looked at Reo.

"Why don't you get a room?" Reo said and he called the waiter. He was saying something to him. After that, Misaki held my arm and pulled me up. I wasn't aware of what was happening until we were in a room. Misaki kissed me and she started to strip. She led me to the bed and she unclothed me. We made love that night. It felt good. My problems went away. I felt lustful and free of responsibility.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.**

**

* * *

.  
**

_**After One Week**_

Natsume seldom visit Mikan on her condo. She wasn't lonely that time because Youichi was there to take care of her.

"Mikan, where is your good for nothing boyfriend today? I thought he will be the one to take care of you?" Youichi asked Mikan while watching the TV.

"Don't say that Youichi… Maybe he's just… busy or something." Mikan answered.

"Yeah right." Youichi said sarcastically.

Determined to avoid the conversation, Mikan excused herself. "I… I want to go to the bathroom." When she stood up and walked to her left, she tripped. But thanks to Youichi, she didn't fell on the floor flat on her face. He held her on her waist and hugged her.

"You sure are clumsy as ever." Youichi chuckled and Mikan did too. They were too preoccupied that they didn't notice Natsume enter the condo. When he saw Youichi hugging Mikan, his eyes went dark and he charged on Youichi. Natsume hit him on his face. Youichi was thrown on the floor because of the strong impact. Mikan was unaware of what was happening.

"What happened?" Mikan asked no one in particular.

"You! How dare you flirt my girlfriend!" Natsume shouted.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked while waving her hand in front of her. Natume took Youichi's key and he put it on his pocket.

"Get out!" Natsume held Youichi's collar and he pointed his finger to the door. Youichi didn't say anything. He shrugged his shoulder and walked out of Mikan's apartment.

"Natsume, what did you just do? Why did you drive Youichi away!" Mikan shouted. She sat on the floor, trying to prevent her tears to come out. Natsume came close to her. Mikan held his pants and Natsume jerked her hands away. He didn't say anything. He left Mikan on the floor, crying her heart out.

"What's wrong with you Natsume?" She cried until she fell asleep.

.

* * *

.

Two days passed and Natsume didn't show up. She was all alone on her room, adapting her new environment. Even though she had stayed in her place for a week, she is not yet used to it. Youichi cooks her food the past days and now that he's gone, it is too hard for her to do some choirs.

When she heard her door open, she smiled and stood up from her sit.

"Youichi? Natsume?" She asked.

"Mikan…" A man called her. She knit her eyebrows as if waiting for the man to speak again.

"It's me, Ruka. How are you Mikan?" Ruka asked her. He came close to her and hugged her. She smiled and found her arms cuddling him.

"I was so lonely Ruka… Thank you for coming." Mikan tightened her hug on Ruka as her tears flow down her cheeks.

"Hush now Mikan. Don't cry…" Ruka caressed her.

"How did you get in here? Who gave you the key?" Mikan asked.

"Your uncle gave it to me. He said Natsume handed it to him." Ruka explained.

.

* * *

.

_**After a week… (December 31, Morning)**_

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

Whenever I'm going to see Mikan, she always asks me if I'm Natsume. I pity her… waiting for Natsume every day.

"It's Ruka, Mikan-chan." I always answer her.

I was surprised that Natsume didn't visit Mikan for nine days. What the hell is that guy doing? Even if I call him, he just hangs up. He's not in his dorm room either. When I ask our friend, Mochiage, if he knows where he is, he didn't speak and he diverted his attention to someone, as if avoiding it. I narrowed my eyes on him. I think I know where Natsume is.

I waited until it was nine o'clock in the evening. I went to the night club where we usually go when we have problems or we want to have fun. I concealed myself by wearing some glasses and bonnet. I ordered some beer and as I examined the club, I saw Natsume sitting with a girl. After thirty minutes, they stood up and walked to a secluded area of the place. I followed them until they went in a room. I heard the lock click up and when I try to eavesdrop, I can hear them moan, as if making love.

I was furious. "Damn you Natsume!" I closed my eyes and clasped my clothes. I controlled myself and went back to the bar and ordered beers. I waited until they come out. He's going to pay for this. When I saw him, I walked up and hit him in the face.

"YOU!" He shouted. I removed my bonnet and glasses to reveal who I am. His eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"How dare you cheat on her! You promised me that you'll take care of her and you'll never hurt her, you bastard!" I clenched my fist and charge on him again. I hit him hard on his face, making him fall on the ground. I punched him repeatedly while saying, "You liar! You don't deserve her! Don't you know that she's waiting for you every day? You asshole!"

He didn't say anything. The guards stopped me and I tried to struggle. They threw me outside and I punched the wall out of anger.

**End of P.O.V.**

When Ruka was gone, Natsume stood up. Guilt ate him up. Everything that Ruka said sunk in. He was _guilty_. _'Damn it!'_ Natsume thought. Finally, when he think about his wrong doings, he left Misaki and went somewhere.**  
**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I still wait for Natsume to arrive. When I heard the door opened, I stood up from my seat and turned to the direction of the door. I smiled and muttered, "Natsume...". After a minute, I can hear something coming near me. The sound of shoes tapping on the floor, the fast pace of it, it make me feel excited to hug _him_. He stopped and I can feel him breathing for he was close to me. He smells like alcohol. He hugged me tight. He didn't speak or anything. I can feel that he's Natsume.

"Natsume…" I called him. He held my cheeks and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and he slid his tongue on mine. I let him enter and we kissed passionately. When he broke the kiss, he carried me and he walked until I hear a door open. He lied me down on a soft and wide thing. It's my bed. We continued kissing and I feel his hands touch my thighs. He closed our distance and I can feel him take off my clothes. He stopped our kiss and I feel him undress. He again kissed me . I can feel myself heat up. This is the first time that I'm doing this…

**End of P.O.V.**

.

* * *

**Please review! What do you think of this chapter? We don't have classes for 6 days... YAY!**

**Thank you for the following who reviewed last time:**

cj-the-greatest

VeronicaLover123

misty crimson

KashinoXIchigo4ever

Charismatic Doll

addict99

Suigintou

Midnight Leo

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

**Thank you for supporting me and leaving me such wonderful reviews! Arigatou minna! Thank you also for those who listed this as their favorites...**

**Jikai made! Watashi o ouen shite kudasai!**


	14. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its character.**

**Thank you for supporting my story! I hope you like this chapter. Here is the answer for your questions. HAHA.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14: TRUTH**

**.**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, my hands automatically checked the side of the bed. I didn't think that _we'll _make love… I'm happy that he's my first. No one's beside me, that's odd. I stood up and went outside.

"Natsume? Where are you?" I called him, but no one is answering. Sigh, maybe he left early. The past weeks he didn't visit me, and now, he's gone again. I went on my daily routine. When I finished taking a bath, I heard someone open the front door. I smiled as I comb my hair.

"Mikan…" A voice called me. When I turn around, I was greeted by a hug, a warm and tight one.

"Natsume, where have you been?" I asked him. He broke the hug and I heard him sigh. I felt him put my hair on the back of my ear.

"I'm sorry Mikan… I didn't mean to not come around the past weeks, I… I was just too busy back then." He answered me.

"It's alright Natsume, I understand you. Ne, I'm starving! Hmm. What if wou will cook my food as compensation to your absence. Deal?" I asked him while grinning.

"Everything for my love." He gave me a peck on the lips and he guided me to the dining table.

"Natsume..." I called him.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't be too harsh with Youichi. You see, he was the one who took care of me when you were away… Ever since the two of you fought, he never came back here." I said.

"I was just jealous that time… I'm sorry Mikan. I won't do it again." Natsume replied.

**End of P.O.V.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

After that, Natsume told Mikan that he will take care of something. He went to the academy to find Ruka and apologize to him.

"Look, I'm sorry Ruka..." Natsume apologized to Ruka. Ruka just narrowed his eyes and he didn't speak.

"Ruka, I didn't mean to break my promise… It's just that I was too stressed out and vulnerable that time. Forgive me Ruka…" Natsume looked down.

"Fine. But take note of this Natsume. I forgave you not because everything you did was fine with me, I forgave you for Mikan. For your information, it's her birthday today." Ruka said while he crossed his arm on his chest.

"Thank you Ruka." Natsume said. After forgiving and apologizing, the two of them planned a small birthday party for Mikan. Almost all their friends attended, even Luna and her group. They were sorry for what they have done and they wanted to be friends with Mikan. As always, Mikan gave them a chance and she made new friends that day.

.

* * *

.

_**After two weeks…**_

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I just woke up but I feel weak and nauseous. When I stood up, the food I ate went up to my esophagus. I ran to the comfort room and I vomited on the bowl. What is happening? I contemplated and tried to think of a reason as to why I'm feeling this. Did I eat something funny? Or am I… Wait, no way!

I contacted Youichi on my phone through speed dial. I don't want to ask Natsume to buy me a pregnancy test kit because I want to surprise him! If I will ask Ruka about it, he might tell Natsume because he's his best friend!

'_Come on Youichi, pick it up!'_I murmured as I waited for him to pick his phone up.

_RING_

_RING_

"_Mikan?" _Youichi asked me.

"Duh, who would it be if it's not me? Are you anticipating someone else?" I asked him. I chuckled after that.

"_Why did you call me?"_ What the! Why is he so cold?

"Do you hate me Youichi? I thought you love me!" I fake a sob to get his sympathy.

"_Don't fake it, I know you. Is there something you want princess?"_ Youichi is so mean! Wait, I haven't heard someone call me princess for a long time. AHHH, God I miss it.

"Well, ahm, can y-you b-buy me a pe-pregnancy test kit?" I asked him stuttering while circling my fingers.

"_What do you want that for? Are you preg-"_

"Just buy me Youichi, or ELSE." Why is he so nosy about it? It's irritating!

"_O-Okay. I'll be there in a minute with your PREGNANCY te-"_ I hung up. Sigh he even had time to tease me.

I waited for like, fifteen minutes. Does it take that long just to buy a damn pregnancy test? I waited for another five minutes and I heard a knock in my door. If it's Youichi, He's gonna get it! Why doesn't he use his frigging key? I didn't give him that just to make it a display! (If you are confused, refer to the last page.)

"It's Youichi. Mikan, are you going to make me wait here or what?" Youichi shouted.

"Alright alright I'm coming." Now he's playing the don't-make-me-wait-here! When I opened the door, I sensed him enter my condo.

"Where's your key?" I asked him.

"You don't know? Your great boyfriend took it from me." He answered me sarcastically.

"Isn't it obvious that I didn't know? Will I ever ask you if I did?" I said.

"Why are you so moody now? Here's the PT princess. Now, EXPLAIN." Whoa, when did Youichi gave me that threatening voice? I explained to him what happened. He didn't say anything, he just handed me the kit. He also gave me a bottle for the urine. Afterwards, I gave him the bottle. I heard him say ,"Yuck!"What a baby he is!

"Save that for later, do what the instruction told you to do." I told him with my eyebrow raised and my arms crossed on my chest while I tap the floor impatiently. After three minutes, I heard Youichi mutter, "Oh fuck."

"What's with the reaction?" I asked him.

"Y-You're… You're pregnant Mikan…" His voice has a tint of sadness in it.

"OH! MY! GOD!" I shouted while my jaws dropped on the floor.

**End of P.O.V.**

.

* * *

.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Natsume is excited to see his Mikan. He bought some vanilla ice cream for her because she said she wanted to eat one. When he opened the door to her condo, he saw Youichi beside her. He calmed his self first before approaching them.

"Mikan, what are the two of you doing?" He asked. He looked around and he saw the kit. He picked it up and looked at the instruction in the box.

"Who's pregnant?" Natsume asked again. He looked at Mikan then at Youichi.

"Natsume… I'm… I'm pregnant… And you are the father. Remember two weeks ago… The thirty-first of December? Before my birthday Natsume…" Mikan told Natsume.

"What are you talking about? We haven't had sex before. I was on your uncle's place on December 31." Natsume said with confused face. "Don't tell me?" Natsume turned his gaze to Youichi and he glared at him. He held his collar and he punched him. Youichi fell back. He wiped off the blood on his lips.

"Think before you act, will you? Do you think I can enter her condominium by that time? You took the key from me a week before that happened! Stupid." Youichi shouted at Natsume.

"Then who-" Natsume was cut off when they heard Mikan gasp. Her knees became weak. She fell on the floor while she buried her face on her hands.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

There are only two keys. One was mine and the other was on _his _hand. My eyes widened as I recalled what my best friend told me.

_**Flashback**_

_"Promise me Natsume. Don't leave her no matter what. She needs you more than anyone else." Natsume looked at Ruka._

_"Even if you don't say it, I'll do it. I will never leave her." Natsume answered. He walked to Mikan's room but Ruka grab his arm._

_"One more thing. If you hurt her, I will never forgive you. I WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU IF YOU DO." Ruka said with threatening voice._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ruka's words repeatedly rang on my ear. After we fought on the club, did he just make his way on Mikan? I gritted my teeth as I hurriedly went out of Mikan's condominium to look for Ruka. When I arrived at the dormitory, I went straight to Ruka's room. I knocked thrice, but no one is answering. I knocked harder, still no one is talks back. _'Damn!'_

After a few minutes of looking for him, someone called me. I answered it and it was Youichi.

"What?" I asked him exasperatingly.

"_He's here."_ Youichi told me. I hang up and went back to Mikan's condominium. When I arrived there, I ran and opened the door. I saw Ruka standing beside Mikan. Youichi helped her stand up. I nodded at him and he takes Mikan to her bedroom.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Natsu-" Ruka was knocked off by Natsume. He fought back, earning a glare from the crimson eyed lad.

"You! How cou-"

"So now you're blaming it on me? Who do you think broke their promise? Mikan waited for you every day! But what did you just do? You enjoyed yourself with that Misaki and you even make out and have an intercourse! I told you I'll take Mikan away from you if you hurt her, but you didn't take me seriously aren't you? By deceiving her, you are breaking her heart!" Ruka angrily shouted. Natsume grabbed Ruka's collar and hissed. He was about to hit him again when he heard Mikan's bedroom door creak. Both of them looked, and they saw Mikan standing while her tears flow down.

"Mikan…" Natsume released Ruka and he walked to her direction. He held both Mikan's hand.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I didn't-" Mikan slapped Natsume hard. He was shocked. He regained his composure and looked again at her. He held her hand tighter than before, but Mikan just jerked away. She hit him repeatedly on his chest.

"How could you do this to me! You told me you'd rather be single even if I die! Now what? Even if I'm still alive, you already killed me in your heart!" Mikan fell down on her knees, crying while holding Natsume.

"I trusted you… I trusted you Natsume! You made me look stupid! I waited for you the whole time… I-I gave you my heart… I gave you everything! Am I not enough for you? Are you ashamed of me because I'm… blind? Tell me Natsume! Tell me!" Mikan buried her face in her palm. When Natsume tried to reach her, she slaps his hands away.

"I HATE YOU! LIAR! GO AWAY!" Mikan shouted. Natsume felt his heart ache. His face shows a painful expression, too bad Mikan can't see it.

"Let me explain Mikan…" Natsume said. She looked at his face as if she can see him.

"Explain? Why don't you do? EXPLAIN!" Mikan shouted. Natsume opened his mouth, but no words came out. He cried silently, not wanting everyone to give him sympathy. He does want to them to forgive him, but not in the way that they will by sympathizing with him. That's what cheap people do, according to him.

Mikan stood up and turned her back on Natsume. She walked inside her room. Natsume tried to follow her but Mikan only slammed her door on his face. Natsume clenched his fist – hard. He walked away from Mikan's condo, he walked away from his life.

.

* * *

**If you are confused on some part, here are the answers you are seeking for:**

**1. Why doesn't Mikan know that Natsume took Youichi's key.**

**Answer: Simple. She's blind!**

**2. What did Natsume do on Kazu Yukihira's place after he and Ruka fought?**

**Answer: He confessed his wrong doings to him and he asked for some advice.**

**3. This is not a question. I forgot to tell you that only Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Youichi knew about Mikan's uncle. They didn't now her parents' position (being a royal family).  
**

**How was this chapter? I hope you do review… I'll try to finish my story as soon as possible, because after this, my schedule will be hectic again! Thank you for the silent readers out there, please do drop a review… **

**Thank you for the following who reviewed last chapter:**

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

misty crimson

MikaNatsumeruka MisakiUsuihime

Midnight Leo

Kylee-Cat

Suigintou

Msdgirl

KashinoXIchigo4ever


	15. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its character!**

**Here it is! Chapter 15, haha… I hope you like it!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 15: BROKEN  
**

**.**

"Mikan… Please open the door…" Ruka pleaded.

"Leave me alone… I want to be by myself…" Mikan shouted. Youichi held Ruka's shoulder. He nodded at him signaling him that they should leave her. Ruka looked down. He turned and walked out to the door. Youichi followed him.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

I don't know what I should do… This child, Ruka and mine… Should I give birth to this child? Or should I… I'm confused… Ruka is a nice guy. I understand why he did that to me… Should I forgive him? Should I come back to Natsume?

_RING_

_RING_

"He-Hello?" Who might this be?

"_My lovely daughter, we haven't heard from you for some time now. We were worried about you. How are you?"_ I cried as I heard my mother's voice.

"_Mi-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_ My mother asked. Should I tell her that I'm bearing their grand child?

"Nothing is wrong mom… It's just that I miss you so much. I didn't even bother to tell you that I'm doing fine here in Japan… I'm sorry…" I think it's better if I keep this a secret. If I do tell them, they might end up hating me and I don't want that to happen… I'm scared… I don't want them to worry about me…

"_Are you sure Mi-chan?"_

I think I should indirectly ask mom for an advice. "Mom, when you were pregnant with Shuuichi onii-chan, did you ever think of aborting him?" I asked mom…

"_Why would I do that Mi-chan? Even though I got pregnant when I was only eighteen years old because your grandparents wants us to have a child, I didn't even think of aborting Shuuichi or anyone of you. You are all precious to me Mi-chan… Not all the women in the world can have their child. I am thankful that all of you came to me. You brighten up my world." _As expected from mom, I knew she would say that.

"Mom, what if you got pregnant by another guy? What if it's not dad?" I hope she wouldn't get suspicious about this.

"_I will still give birth to him Mi-chan. Even if I hate the guy who got me pregnant, still it's my child. I will love him for the baby is mine. Why, are you pregnant with a guy you don't love?"_ Why does mom have to be so sharp instead of dad! I guess dad's stupidity is not contagious as what Hotaru told me.

"Of course not! It's just that… I have a friend with that problem. I don't know what to tell her that's why I asked you instead…" I wish she wouldn't find out! My tears stopped flowing and I faked a laugh.

"_Mi-chan, you are too fishy. You really are a bad liar. Don't you know that?"_ I twitched at that. Really, mom, when have I deceived you?

"Anyway mom, how's Hotaru and the others? How's dad?" Please mom play along with me!

"_Are you trying to change the topic? Hotaru is fine, she misses you even if she doesn't show it, Shuuichi and Subaru is in their laboratory, Nobara is teaching someone on her etiquette, and your dad is on our ranch. Your dad said he missed you a lot, can you go home on Christmas this year?" _As always, everyone is busy…

"I'm afraid I can't go home this year mom, I'm sorry… I'll be home by the end of high school I guess." I really want to go home now… But I don't want them to see me like this. "Mom, I really want to talk to you longer but I have something to do now… Bye mom, I love you!"

"_Okay honey, leave us a message if you have the time."_ Mom hung up the phone. Now I know what to do, thanks mom…

.

* * *

.

Time passed by so easily. Natsume never gave up on Mikan. He always visits Mikan and he always gives her strawberry, flowers, howalons, and many more. If not for Youichi and Ruka, Mikan could have forgiven him.

The two boys grew to like each other. They agreed on almost everything if it concerns Mikan. They were protective of her. They swore that they'll take care of her and the baby. They didn't want Natsume to get near her, so Natsume only watched from afar; feeling heartbroken every time he sees his loved one on his best friends arm. He was selfish, yes, and he doesn't want to share his property to anyone, especially Mikan. But what good can he do? Imagine battling with your ex-best friend and your enemy, he can't even hold Mikan's hair! Mikan grew to like Ruka. But deep inside her, she still loves Natsume, her first love and the man who broke her to pieces.

It was September 7, and it's Mikan's ninth month of being pregnant and her due time to give birth. Even though she has Ruka and Youichi with her, she still feels lonely. She was longing for Natsume. It is wrong, yet deep in her heart, it's just right.

There lies Mikan in the hospital bed, breathing rapidly as beads of sweat trickle down her forehead. She chose to give birth normally even if it's too dangerous for her. Her lungs might collapse because of her damaged alveoli. The doctor already warned her, but Mikan is too stubborn. According to her, natural delivery gives extra immunity to the baby.

She is ready to give birth to her baby girl, which she named Rin. Rin is short for Ringo, which means apple. Natsume, she herself, and her mother, their names are in the category of fruits. It's Ruka and her baby, still, for her, it's Natsume… Only him. He's the only one she'll love.

When she is being transferred to the delivery room, Youichi and Ruka hasn't arrived yet. She was alone, she feels sad. She wanted to cry but she can't, for the baby.

"You're doing good Ms. Sakura. Keep that up!" The doctor shouted. She screamed in pain, it's like anytime now she'll die.

"Crowning!" The nurse shouted. The baby's head is showing up.

"Come on Ms. Sakura. If you can feel you're contracting, push hard simultaneously." The doctor explained to Mikan. She nodded in response. But her mind is drifting away. She is waiting for someone to come to her side, hold her hand and encourage her.

For some time now, she is hearing someone's voice outside, shouting and screaming at each other. It's like the two voices are fighting. When she averted her gaze to the door, it opened, revealing a panting Youichi who is dressed up with a cap, smock gown, and mask. Mikan smiled, she felt happy even if she is suffering from pain. Youichi held her hands. They were called and trembling.

Mikan felt her uterus contracting, so she pushed the baby down.

"She's here!" The nurse said. Mikan breathe rapidly. The contracting stopped, she is lacking of air. She remembered someone fighting outside, so she asked Youichi about it.

"W-Who are you with out-outside?" She paused for a minute, relaxing herself. "Where is Ruka?" She asked Youichi between her breaths. Youichi looked down, as if his eyes are showing some horror and sadness.

She felt again the pain sting her. She pushed down until Rin's body came out.

"He's... Ruka had a… car accident" Youichi said.

Mikan didn't hear him. She continued pushing Rin out. When she screamed, the delivery room's door opened, revealing a man with a black hair and crimson eyes. Mikan felt dizzy, she can't comprehend anything at all. She can only hear her baby crying, until the nurse shouted again.

"Her uterus is relaxing sir!" She said to the doctor. That's the only thing she heard. After that, the doctor is shouting something, giving orders to the nurses and such. Mikan felt light-headed.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

What's this? Why can my eyes see the light? Why is everyone's voice fainting? I feel like I want to rest, maybe I should close my eyes for a moment…

'_-kan…'_ Huh? What's that?

'_Mikan…_' Who's calling me?

"MIKAN!" I opened my eyes, and I was shocked that I can see my baby in front me. Youichi is holding her, both of them are crying.

"Rin…" I called my baby. Youichi held my hands tightly.

"Mikan… Don't leave me! Don't leave us please!" Why is he saying that? Am I dying?

"Mikan…" I looked beside Youichi, and there I saw my love… Natsume. I removed my hands from Youichi's grasp, I stretched it out to Natsume.

"Nat-Natsu-me."

**End of P.O.V.**

"Administer oxygen via face mask! Go!" The doctor shouted. Everyone seems restless.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted and rashed up to her. He held her hand, and as soon as he saw Mikan looking at him, he burst into tears.

"Please Mikan don't leave me, I can't live without you…" Natsume said. He put Mikan's hand on his cheek. She smiled at him.

"Natsume… I love you." Mikan said, her voice almost fainting.

"I love you too Mikan, forgive me for what I have done… I promise you I won't hurt you anymore. Just live… Be with me Mikan! I accepted everything that happened. Even if she's not our baby, I promise you I'll take care of her… Just… Don't leave me…" Natsume cried, he was never this emotional before. He caressed her head.

"Natsu-" Mikan's hand slipped off from Natsume.

"Mikan? MIKAN!" Natsume and Youichi shouted at the same time. The doctor shoved them to the side. He took his pen light and examined Mikan's eye. It was fully dilated. The nurse handed him an injection. He pushed it intravenously and after that, he began doing the CPR. They checked her heartbeat in the monitor, still her heart isn't pumping. They did the same thing again, but to their dismay, it wasn't effective.

The doctor faced Youichi and Natsume, and he shook his head. Both of them widened their eyes. Natsume ran to Mikan's lifeless body, hugging her while weeping. He called her again, waiting for her response. It didn't last for long. The nurse took Rin and they told Youichi and Natsume to wait outside.

Everybody was waiting for them. When they saw the two came out, they were greeted by their sad faces. They became silent. No one dared to talk, until Mikan's uncle spoke.

"How's Mikan?" Kazu asked. Natsume shook his head. He tried to stop himself from crying, but he can't control it anymore. His tears escape his eyes.

"No…" Yuu uttered. Anna and the other girls cried. They hugged each other as they shed their tears.

After that, Kazu called his brother. He told them she died, not because of giving birth, but because of lung collapse. Mikan told him that she doesn't want them to know about her being pregnant. Her uncle promised her that he wouldn't. Mikan's parents told Kazu that they will be coming to Japan to attend her burial. They wanted an explanation from him, and he told them everything except Mikan's baby.

.

* * *

.

_**After Three Days of Mikan's Death…**_

Kazu told the others that they should go home and come back later. The truth is, he doesn't want them to see Mikan's parents and he wanted to give them their personal space. He wanted them to be alone.

"She doesn't want to add your problems Izumi. She cares a lot about you. Even if she's not fine, she tells you she is because she doesn't want you to worry about her. It is also shocking to us what had happened." Kazu explained. Yuka cried, she looked at her daughter in the coffin.

"Mikan looks like she's sleeping. I guess she is finally at peace." Nobara said. She is Mikan's eldest sister. Yuka closed her eyes; she touched the glass, as if she is holding Mikan on her arms.

"Mi-chan… Forgive Hotaru... She said she cannot see you like that. You know what honey, when she knew you are sleeping peacefully, she tried to keep herself busy…" Tears roll down her cheeks. "She always looks at your p-picture together, the ones in your room…" Yuka wiped off her tears. Nobara stands in her side, comforting her.

"Hotaru… You know… She…" Yuka covered her mouth. She closed her eyes, even so, her tears flow down her cheeks. "Yesterday, I saw her. She was hugging your favorite dress, she was… She was crying…" She buried her face on her palms while she cried. "She never wants someone to see her weak. She never cried and you know that… But yesterday, she showed her true emotions just for you. We love you so much Mi-chan…" Yuka continued. Nobara hugged her mother. She too, burst into tears.

.

* * *

.

_**Day of Burial…**_

Mikan's parents, her friends, her loved one, they all united to pray for her soul. The priest read some words, Mikan's parents gave a last word for her, and each of her friends placed a white rose on her coffin. When it was about time to bury her, Yuka fell down on her knees, trying to reach Mikan. Natsume cried silently.

"Mikan… My beloved daughter… You said you were fine… And now you're leaving me. You told me we will go shopping when you get home? You told me you'll go home after high school? You told me you'll never leave us alone anymore? You told me you'll spend your Christmas with us? Mi-chan… I was alone when you weren't in our house. You are the only one who agreed with me. You are the only one who understands me… " Yuka lied down, burying her face on her hands.

"Stand up now Yuka… We can't do anything anymore. I know our daughter lived happily… I know she is satisfied with her life… So please Yuka, be strong for our child." Izumi told her, helping her to stand up.

Nobody knew how tormenting her life is. Nobody knew what she had been through. Nobody understands her suffering. May her tormented soul rest and fine its way in the happiest ground of heaven.

.

* * *

**Please review! This isn't the last chapter... Hmm. Maybe this is the 3rd to the last? How was this chapter? I know it's dramatic...**

**Thank you for the following who reviewed last time:**

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

misty crimson

xXBluefangXx

Suigintou

Midnight Leo

ROSYCHECK - **hey, my story isn't finished yet. In this chapter, now you see that they still love each other. SO I must say that... THIS REALLY IS A NATSUMExMIKAN FANFIC! Don't hate me T_T**

Kylee-Cat

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

**Thank you for supporting me! AGH, I just remembered that we don't have classes on monday. LOL Thank you for the silent readers and those that listed my story as their favorites and story alert and everything! Please do tell me what do you think of this chapter. I am still thinking what to write next, hopefully I can finish it as soon as possible. My classmate is bugging me to finish it already.. haha. (Yeah Danna it's you, lol)**

**Please REVIEW! I BEG YOU!**

**I'll edit this if I have the time, I'm sorry for the wrong grammar or whatsoever :( PLEASE REVIEW! Your opinion is my life XD  
**


	16. Realize

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

**Sorry for the long wait, here is another chapter from me. I hope you like it!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16: REALIZE**

**.**

"So you are not her biological father?" Hotaru stared at Youichi while rubbing her chin with her index finger.

"Y-Yes…" Youichi stuttered as Hotaru keeps staring at him.

"What happened to her real father then?" Hotaru asked.

"Ruka was confined in the Intensive Care Unit for a week but eventually, he passed away. I had the chance to talk to him, and he said that if he was to die, he wanted to be buried next to Mikan." Youichi answered her. Hotaru nods.

"How about that Tsubasa guy?" Hotaru asked once again.

"He attended the burial. After that, since he graduated high school, he continued his studies in America. He visits us every year, especially on Rin's birthday which was her mother's death. I have no news about the others since I have been busy with my business."

"How about my sister's first love? What do you call him again?" Hotaru asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga… After Mikan's death, he always begs me to see Rin. Why should I? I mean, come on. He cheated and hurts Mikan. He doesn't have the right to see Rin. When I shooed him away, he never came back. Serves him right." Youichi crossed his arms on his chest, he closed his eyes and he held his chin up. When he opened his eyes and looked at Hotaru, he was greeted by a strong gun.

_BAKA_

_BAKA_

_BAKA_

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Youichi shouted at Hotaru. She wiped the end of her gun with a towel.

"It wasn't me. The gun shoots itself if it can sense an idiot near it." Hotaru defended.

"You really are her twin sister… Both of you are sadistic." Youichi muttered.

"What did you say?" Hotaru asked glaring at him.

"Nothing." Youichi looked away.

"You're so stupid." Hotaru retorted. She earned a glare from him.

"Want to know why? You told me you have witnessed my sister and that Hyuuga confess their love with one another when she was dying. Do you think Mikan is happy that you never let Hyuuga see her daughter? What if you are on his shoe? What will you feel if what you have done to him was done to you?" Hotaru explained to Youichi with a flat face. He didn't reply or anything. He contemplated everything and he sunk on his seat.

"Feeling guilty now? It's not too late. You can let him see her." Hotaru said.

"B-But I don't wa-"

"NO BUTS FOR YOU MISTER. If Mikan who was the one who was hurt forgave Hyuuga, then maybe you who weren't even involved can forgive him. Past is past. Everything has been said and done. You can't go back in time. All you can do is to forgive even if you can't forget it. Move on you little brat!" Hotaru said as she slammed the table. Youichi furrowed his eye brows and he sighed.

"Even if I want to, I don't know where he is." Youichi said.

"Maybe you'll find him in the place you commonly like." Hotaru smiled at him. Youichi looked away from her.

"I have no idea where that place is." Youchi said.

"You'll know as soon as you go back in Japan. _With_ Rin." Hotaru stood up from her seat and went to the door. "I'll give you time to think if you are leaving Rin with us or not. I'll be back after I have called my parents. Don't worry, this is just our secret."

**Youchi's P.O.V.**

As I heard the door close, I started thinking what I should do now. Hotaru is right, but I don't want to surrender her to that bastard. Her words repeatedly playing back on my head.

"_Do you think Mikan is happy that you never let Hyuuga see her daughter?"_ I… I was so selfish…

"_What if you are on his shoe? What will you feel if what you have done to him was done to you?"_ Maybe it hurts a lot if you can't see your love one…

"_If Mikan who was hurt forgave Hyuuga, then maybe you who weren't even involved can forgive him" _She is right… Why am I being such a baby?

"_Past is past." _Am I just jealous because Mikan loved him and it's not me?

"_Everything has been said and done. You can't go back in time. All you can do is to forgive even if you can't forget it." _I get it now… I am being too hard to myself. I let myself suffer from the past. I cage myself on my world. I only thought for myself and not for Rin's sake. I was doing this to make Natsume suffer. I was eaten by hatred. How can I be so insensitive? I am a coward…

**End of P.O.V.**

While Youchi is contemplating, the door opened. He failed to notice it.

"Looks like you are thinking deeply, Mr. Hijiri?" A man asked. Youichi's eyes widened. He was startled by him and he held his chest that was pounding hard because of fear.

"Don't scare me like that Mr. Yukihira."

"I'm sorry… Anyway, do you want to tell us something?" Izumi asked as he headed for the sofa to sit. He was followed by Yuka, Nobara, Shuuichi, Subaru, and Hotaru who was holding Rin.

"I… Ahm…" Youichi looks nervous. He sweats hard. He took his handkerchief in his pocket and wiped it off.

"Hmm?" Shuuichi raised his eyebrow at him.

"I will… Ahm take Rin to Japan…" Youchi closed his eyes, not wanting to see everyone's reaction when he said that.

"You'll still visit us right?" Nobara asked him.

"Ah… Yes of course." He laughed nervously.

"Alright Mr. Hijiri. Remember to take care of her." Yuka smiled at him. Youichi looked puzzled. Why did they not disagree with him?

"Are you sure that you'll still let her live with me?" Youichi asked.

"Why? Don't you like that we agree that you'll take care of her?" Subaru asked Youichi coldly.

"It's not that… I didn't expect that you'll let her go…" Youichi said wringing his finger.

"Taking her away from us doesn't mean that you'll never let us see her right?" Hotaru asked him.

"Ah yes…" Youichi replied.

"We will let you take care of her, but promise us you'll spend your summer, Christmas, or anything else here. Got it?" Shuuchi raised his brow upon asking him.

"Sure… Ahm mister?" Youichi asked.

"Shuuichi. I'm the eldest child in this family."

"Forgive me Mr. Hijiri if I didn't introduce my child to you formally." Yuka smiled. "Now that you know Shuuichi and Hotaru, I'll start off with Subaru. He is my second child. He is like Hotaru in some way." Yuka signaled Subaru to stand up. Youichi offered his hand to him and he took it. "This is Nobara. She is my third child, eldest daughter of the family." She nodded at Nobara and she stretched out her hands to Youichi. He took it and smiled.

"Everyone, this is Youichi Hijiri, Mikan's husband and father of Rin." Yuka smiled and she stood up. The rest nodded at Youichi as sign of recognition. Hotaru winked at Youichi, he just smiled as a response.

"So, the discussion is over. Thank you very much Mr. Hijiri for letting us know her." Izumi stood up and bowed at Youichi. Everyone followed and bowed to him.

.

* * *

.

After that, they had a little bonding session and they ate their lunch; everyone present. Izumi and Yuka felt really happy because after losing Mikan, they didn't feel that their family is complete. Mikan ease up the pressure they are feeling whenever they are facing each other. She makes them laugh. She makes them speechless. She makes them reveal their own self. She was the _life_ of the house. After her death, everyone became gloomy. No one dared to talk nor utter a single word. But now, with Rin's presence, everyone came back to what they used to be.

.

* * *

.

_**At the balcony…**_

"Thank you Mr. Hijiri." Yuka smiled at him.

"What for Mrs. Yukihira?" Youichi faced Yuka.

"For letting us meet Rin... Hotaru never smiled when Mikan left us. It was because of you that she starts smiling again..." Yuka said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't have the courage to let you know about her before..." Youichi said sadly.

"That's alright Mr. Hijiri. By the way, are you staying here for some time Mr. Hijiri?" Yuka asked Youichi.

"Call me Youichi, Mrs. Yukihira… I planned on going home today." Youichi smiled at her.

"Oh Youichi, you don't have to go today. You can stay here for the night. I know you are tired, and we want to have a bonding with Rin. Please Youichi… And call me mom." Yuka pleaded him with puppy eyes. He let out a chuckle and nodded.

"Ahm… Mom?" Youichi called Yuka.

"Yes, my dear?" Yuka grinned at him.

"Are you coming with us in Japan? You know… Two days from now is Mikan's death anniversary... On the seventh of September." Youichi asked her.

"I'm sorry but I think we will miss the day. We will drop by on maybe, next week? Please tell Mi-chan to forgive us… I feel bad about it too. But Hotaru insist to visit her next week." Yuka held Youichi's hand. "She said we should give you time to talk to Mi-chan."

Youichi smiled. He averted his gaze to the garden which was right in front of the balcony. It has different colors of flower; Yellow, red, white, ivory, blue, violet, and orange. All of it signifies everyone in this family.

Yellow for Izumi; Faith, constancy, wisdom, glory, protective, positivity and clarity.

Red for Yuka; Magnanimity, passion, vibrancy, radiance, fortitude, and love.

White for Shuuichi; Purity, truth, innocence, and hope.

Ivory for Subaru; Quiet, pleasantness, and elegance.

Blue for Nobara; Freedom, imagination, expansiveness, inspiration, and sensitivity.

Violet for Hotaru; Temperance, royalty, mystery, dignity, independence, and creativity.

And orange for Mikan; Harmony, sociability, contentment, enthusiasm, _happiness_, determination, attraction, success, and encouragement.

.

* * *

**I think this chapter is too short isn't it? What do you think of this? Review review :D**

**Thank you for the following who reviewed last chapter:**

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

Melyss

MikaNatsumeRuka MisakiUsuihime / amaeacserrano

shoot **-check my profile, i have a poll there! hahaha...  
**

Suigintou

ROSYCHECK **-don't mind me i was just too emotional back there. lol. FRIENDS!**

Msdgirl

Kylee-Cat

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

Akatsuki Utaou

misty crimson

Gokudera

**To those silent readers, don't be shy, haha tell me what you think XD**

**I really made the last chapter so dramatic, i want to connect with you :) *SOB***

**FORGIVE ME!  
**


	17. Melted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! ****I did my thesis and my requirements! Here is the last chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**P.S. I haven't proof read this yet. Maybe someday I'll edit it if you are not satisfied... I'll warn you for wrong grammars and lame plot.  
**

**.  
**

**Chapter 17: MELTED  
**

**.  
**

**Youichi's P.O.V.**

I do not owe anything to him. I wouldn't forgive that man. Even if Hotaru talked to me the other day, nothing will change. I loathe him. I never liked his presence. I hate him. I never wanted to see that man's face.

But why am I feeling this way? I feel guilty of not letting him see Rin. I feel guilty of not forgiving him. I feel guilty of locking myself up and Rin in a high, thick wall. I feel guilty of being selfish. I feel guilty of _everything_.

I sighed for the nth time again. I've been having a mixed feeling since yesterday. What should I do? Who's side should I be? Is it mine or Hotaru's? Why am I feeling this way? I bit my nails for the first time in my life. ARGH! I messed up my hair because of frustration. If ever I take that creepy inventor's advice, where will I find that man? She said I will meet him in the place we both like, but where the hell is it? How am I going to find him? When will I find him? Okay, breathe first, breathe Youichi. Wait, it's the 7th of September today! I looked at my watch, it's already 2:45 in the afternoon. Why am I wasting my time here in my office! It's Rin's birthday today as well as Mikan's death anniversary!

I hurriedly stood up and gather all my things. I went out of my office and walked fast, not minding anyone who I passed through. When I saw the elevator, I stopped on my tracks, slapped my forehead and ran back to meet my secretary.

"Find Mr. Natsume Hyuuga's location and tell me where he is. Go! ASAP!" I told her and she nodded. I once again hurriedly walked out and went straight to the elevator. I entered it and I took my phone on my pocket, dialing our head maid's number.

_"Good afternoon Youichi-sama. Is there anything you want?"_

"Tell Rin to take a bath and dress up. We're going to her mother. You know what to do." I told her.

_"Rin-sama is already dressed up sir. She's been waiting for your arrival since this morning." _My eyes widened and I felt my heart ache.

"Tell her I'm sorry... And I'll be there a few minutes."

_"Yes Youichi-sama. Take care on your way home." _I hang up and ran to my car.

.

* * *

.

Why does it have to be traffic now! It's already 2:58 PM. _Shit_. When the traffic light turns green, I drove my car as fast as I could. I massaged my temple as I was near in my house. I stopped at the door and I gave the key to one of my butlers, and I literally ran to see Rin.

"Where is she?" I asked my head maid.

"She's in the living room sir." She bowed down and I nodded. I walked fast. As I reached the door of the living room, I took a deep breath first then I opened it.

**End of P.O.V**

When Youichi opened the door, he stopped and saw Rin dressed in black while hugging something. Youichi's hand left the door knob. He felt weak. He walked slowly to Rin.

"Rin, what do you have there?" Youichi asked her. Rin didn't speak nor even open her mouth. She looked sad, but when she let Youichi see what she was hugging, she burst into tears while holding her dress tightly with her little hand. Youichi fell on his knees as he hug Rin. He too cried.

"I'm so sorry Rin... I'm sorry..." Youichi tightened his hug on Rin. "I'm really sorry if I forgot your birthday Rin... And your mom's day..." He stopped crying and pull away from the hug.

"Hush now my baby. Have you ate your lunch?" Rin shook her head in response.

"Alright, we should eat first before going to your mom. Is that fine with you?" She nodded and they both stood up. When Youichi puller her arm, she didn't move. She looked on the 'thing' she was hugging a while ago.

"You can bring that Rin... Let's go now." Youichi smiled at her and they went to a ramen and sushi restaurant.

.

* * *

.

"Do you like it?" Youichi asked while eating his ramen.

"I don't like it daddy... I love it!" Rin continued eating her california maki and tempura. Youichi smiled at her and finished his ramen.

"You know Rin, you're like your mother. She too loves eating Japanese foods, especially sushi and tempura."

"Really? Daddy please buy some for mommy after this!" Rin grinned and ate her food.

"Okay sweety." Youichi said and stood up after Rin finished her food. When he finished ordering and they got it, Rin pulled Youichi.

"Hurry up daddy! Mommy is already stawwwving~." Rin still pulled Youichi. He let her do that, but when they reached the car, Youichi's phone rang.

"What is it?" Youichi asked the person on the other line.

_"The information you want is here sir." _His secretary speaked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Youichi hang up the phone.

"Hey baby, I forgot something. I'm sorry but we'll go to my office. It wouldn't take us a while." Rin pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. Youichi just smiled at her and they went to his company.

.

* * *

.

"Wait here okay? I'll be back in a minute! Don't forget to lock the door sweety." Youichi ran while waving his hand to Rin.

After running and waiting for the elevator to arrive at the top floor, he dashed away to his secretary's desk. His secretary stood up and bowed to him. Youichi nodded in response.

"Last week he had a flight sir. We don't know where. They won't tell it to us. Mr. Natsume Hyuuga hasn't arrived yet. He's still out of the country sir."

"Thank you for the information. I'll be going now. Update me if you have any news about him." Youichi said and ran again. He reached his car and he saw Rin sleeping peacefully. He didn't wake her up. He drove the car to the cemetery.

.

* * *

.

_"Maybe you'll find him in the place you commonly like." _Youichi scratched his head._  
_

_"Maybe you'll find him in the place you commonly like." _He held his chin with his index finger and thumb._  
_

_"Maybe you'll find him in the place you commonly like." _He creased his eyebrows, his face showing confusion and annoyance. "Where the hell would be that place? Mikan's condo? The school? The beach?" He raised his eyebrows then sighed. When they reached the cemetery, he stopped at the parking lot and moved to wake up Rin.

"Rin... Rin, wake up. Mommy's waiting for us at the top of the hill." Youichi shook Rin. She opened her eyes and rubbed them, yawning first then stretching her arms in the air.

"Are we here now daddy?" She asked while she looked at Youichi. He just nodded and smiled at her. Her sleepiness was gone when she saw her daddy nod. She smiled widely and took the sushi and tempura then she went out of the car.

"Come on daddy, you're so slow! It's already late. See? The sun setting! Whoa, it's orange daddy! Look look!" Rin pointed out the sun and she looked at Youichi.

"It's beautiful, just like your mother." Youichi smiled at her. The little girl blushed, holding her cheeks with her petite hand. "Come on now, we still have a stair to climb."

Rin nodded and Youichi took her hand on his. They started to walk the stairs.

When they turned to the corner, he saw a silhouette of a man. He is tall, have a raven hair and fair skin. He was down on his knee, caressing the tomb of Mikan Sakura. After a few seconds, the man turned to leave, but his tearful crimson eyes widened when he saw Youichi and the little girl that looks like his love.

"Is she Rin?" The man asked him. Youichi looked on the floor and nodded. The man reached his hands to Rin, but before he could touch her cute face, he pulled it off.

"Daddy, is he?" Rin asked and looked at Youichi then back to the man.

"Yes Rin... He is... He's name is Natsume Hyuuga." Youichi told Rin.

"Can I?" Rin asked again, giving her puppy eyes to him. Youichi nodded, his tears rolled down on his cheeks. Rin too cried. She ran to Natsume and hugged him on his leg. Natsume looked at Youichi with a bewildered look. He didn't move as he was surpirsed. Youichi nodded at him, and his eyes was more tearful than before. He knelt down as he hugged Rin tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you..." Natsume said between his shaky, weak voice.

_"Maybe you'll find him in the place you commonly like."_ Youichi shook his head in disbelief. Why didn't he thought of where Mikan rests? He likes this place because it is peaceful and his love is here.

Youichi felt relieved. He didn't know that it will release all his guild and sadness. He has forgiven him as he saw how fragile he was. His heart melted when his love's child and the man she loves reunite. The thing that Rin held a while ago dropped on the floor as she hug Natsume tightly. It was a picture, showing two person that emits the aura of happiness and love. The woman has a brunette hair and brown eyes, while the man has a crimson eyes and raven hair. They hugged each other there, smiling as their forehead touched. On the back of the picture states_, "I will always love you... Even if I will be gone in this world, I will love only you my Natsume. My heart is yours to keep... -Mikan"_

"I thought you were out of the country?" Youichi asked Natsume.

"I just came back this afternoon... I know you visit Mikan every noon... I thought you won't be here by this time." Natsume answered him.

"Where have you been gone to?" Youichi asked again.

"In London. I always do visit Mikan's family every year before her death anniversary." Natsume said while he tucked some hair on Rin's ear. Youichi smiled and shook his head. He remembered Hotaru giving him a rare smile.

.

* * *

.

**That's the last chapter. Finally! Yeah. I haven't updated for about a month, sorry about that. I haven't think of the next chapter on my other fic. It is entitled 'Don't Play with a Virus'. If you have time please do read it!**

**Thank you for your support! Thank you for the following who reviewed last chapter:**

misty crimson

MikaNatsumeRuka MisakiUsuihime

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

**Thank you also for those who didn't reviewed but read my story! I really do thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you very much!**


End file.
